To Save You
by Medliii
Summary: He needed her resolve; she needed his smile. They completed one another, and together—they'd find the wisdom and courage to start all over. [Hilda/Ravio; their story. Set after the events of, "A Link Between Worlds".]
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**__ This is my first attempt at a Legend of Zelda fic! I beat A Link Between Worlds recently, and I absolutely fell in love with the cast of characters. Most especially, with Ravio._

_I plan for this story to be more emotion-oriented, rather than action or adventure. I imagine it'll retain some action-y aspects, but... expect romance and feelings for the most part. Aaand, as this is only the prologue—it's much shorter than most of the chapters are going to be. I imaging each segment will be around one-thousand to five-thousand words. (...But don't quote me on that.)_

_**And, a final disclaimer:**__ This story, of course, contains major spoilers for the game._

_Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated!_

* * *

**"Princess Hilda, I... I just wanted to save you from all this—you, who've worried endlessly about the fate of Lorule."**

* * *

There they were, gazing up at the greatest power their world had ever fathomed. Three, golden triangles—upside down as they were otherwise known. While it was a fairly simple sight—there was hardly a more beautiful image in the world...

The Triforce.

Hilda couldn't believe it. With wide eyes, the dark princess put her gloved palms to her vibrant lips. It was there; it was true. She felt as though she was dreaming, like all her evil deeds had actually been_ worth_ something. But she knew that wasn't the case. Because, as she'd recently been well-reminded, it never could be. Yet, somehow, despite her terrible actions—Princess Hilda's wish'd come to life.

Behind her (and on the ground, as he'd yet to find his balance), Ravio's eyes widened as well. His face lit up, beaming in expression. While he _didn't_ feel like he was dreaming—he could hardly believe it either. Well, actually... that was a lie. He had no trouble believing it. It was a miracle, yes—but he'd become quite acquainted with a certain hero, as of late, who had a habit of bring forth the impossible. Regardless—it _was_ the most beautiful sight either of them had ever seen...

Their wish had _really come true._

—And they both knew whom had granted it.

Hilda was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by the golden light, yes, but more-so, by her feelings of gratitude. It wasn't long before the princess broke into tears. Happy tears; thankful tears. Tears she'd_ never_ cried in her life. "Thank you, Princess Zelda... Oh, thank you..." Hilda whimpered, knowing her words would be heard across space and time. "And to you as well, Hero of Hyrule—" Falling to her knees, clutching her heart, Hilda called out to Lorule's savior. Through her sobs, she smiled the _most genuine _kind of smile. "Thank you, Link!"

From behind his princess, Ravio gave a hopeless smile. He could hardly recall a time when he'd seen Hilda so vulnerable. She was never one to cry, or wear her heart on her sleeve. Yet, here she was, bawling her eyes out for the first time in years—as their world's power was born once again. He'd never seen her so sincere—though, to be fair... she never quite had a_ reason_ to be_._

That is, until now.

After a moment, he rose to his feet. He took a few steps forward, to where he needed to be._ At her side_. With an abnormally bright smile, Ravio said nothing, but kneeled next to her. Lending her the infectiously cheerful expression, he held his hand out for Hilda to take. The dark princess caught sight of his palm, then looking up to his pallid face. Her watery eyes reflected from his bright, olive ones. She sniffled a bit, knowing how atrocious she must've look at that moment. Yet, her horrid state didn't stop Ravio's kind heart. As it clearly, never _could._

He had come back to her.

After a moment, she was slow but sure to place her hand in his. Ravio helped Her Highness to her feet. His hold was gentle, though firm, and all-together comforting. More than anything, however, Hilda felt most secure in seeing his expression...

His smile.

Returning Ravio's amiable gesture, she gave his hand a light squeeze. With that, they said nothing. They felt everything. Hand-in-hand, the duo turned to the exit of the Sacred Realm, as Hilda ushered her final words of gratitude, on that day.

_"—And thank you, Ravio."_


	2. All He Did

_**A/N:** Posting twice in one day because the prologue was so short ahahaaa don't get use to it._

_Also... as another heads up, this chapter contains spoilers for Ravio's Diary/Hero Mode._

_Thank you so much for reading!_

* * *

Ravio found himself in the doorway of his formally vacant abode. After the days events, he thought no better place to go, than the one house he missed most. His own. Looking up to his winged companion, Ravio asked, "Been a long time since we were here, huh, Buddy?" —Though, it didn't feel nearly as long as it _actually_ had been. Not in the slightest. Probably because it had a near-identical atmosphere to the house he'd been residing at, for the past few weeks now.

...Well. Uh, kinda.

Not really.

The main difference being—Link knew how to clean, and... Ravio really didn't. He was always a messy person, and his house was no exception, being unorganized in every sense of the word. The violet-haired boy paused for a second—contemplating, tapping his foot. "...Maybe I should straighten up a bit before we get settled in?" he asked, looking up at his little winged companion, then back down at the junk heap in front of him. Sheerow urged him, but... it was only a moment before Ravio shrugged, concluding with an adamant, "naaah".

Aimlessly kicking at the mounds of furniture that boarded up his house—Ravio knocked his wooden bed frame to its legs. Hardly bothering to locate his comforter, he flopped down on the rickety structure, laying back in a relaxed position. The hard surface didn't bother him, however. I mean, he'd gotten use to it on Link's floor by now, anyway.

With a deep breath, he let out a relaxed exhale. "Sure does feel good to be back home though, wouldn't'cha say?" he yawned, to which his winged companion peeped in confirmation. Ravio chuckled. "—Wonder what I'll do first in the retired life?" he asked rhetorically, sounding all-too-happy for himself. "I _can_ do anything I want now, y'know. With the fortune I made off Mr. Hero, and Lorule finally on its way to peace, I mean—who_ knows_ what I'll do first! Maybe I'll sleep for twenty-four hours straight, or go on a nice needed vacation, or just get a whole vacation house or, or—whatever I want!" he laughed.

Getting legitimately excited from his words, Ravio rose to his feet. Without a second thought, the young man starter twirling in circles, pulling off silly, un-choreographed dance steps. Which... wasn't exactly unusual for him. He often danced like no one was looking... even when people _were._ Sheerow joined in his excitement, flapping his wings in sporadic patterns.

Naturally, he started rambling off the song. The one he always sung, when in such an optimistic mood. Come to think of it... it was song he'd only started singing again, as of late. Albeit a tad silly, it was his favorite tune, and one he'd made up, himself.

"Maybe by tomorrow, the sun is gonna glow!~" Ravio looked up to Sheerow, waving his long sleeved arms in the air. The bird mimicked his motions. "And maybe by tomorrow, not gonna stub my toe!~" he sang (from personal experience), laughing all the while. "Or maybe by tomorrow, the snow is gonna blow!~" Ravio twirled and twirled with his excitement, his optimism... "So, maybe by tomorrow—!..."

And just then—like day and night... his mood then lowered in an instant. Sheerow twitched his head to the side in confusion, as Ravio stopped his constant twirling. His voice trailed off, as did his thoughts. All upon remembering the last line of the song. He paused for a moment, looking over to the purple, bunny printed diary that sat on his desk. His expression fell weak, though his smile prevailed yet... He was then soft, but sure to conclude his song.

"...I'll let Hilda know."

Stepping over the junk heaps that covered his carpet, Ravio soon found himself gazing down at his journal. Aimlessly, he opened it, flipping through the pages. Pages of his deepest thoughts, fears, desires, and anything in between. He skimmed most the entries, paying virtually no mind to them. That is, till he came to the most recent one...

* * *

**_1 Day to Go_**

_I have so little magic. Enough to go there—maybe not come back. But tomorrow is the day._

_I may never see her again, but I vow to save her from all of this._

* * *

Ravio re-read his words, taking them in once more, remembering the anxiety he felt when writing them the first time. He then paused for a moment, before reaching to the purple, bunny-capped pen at the journal's side. Taking it in hand, he flipped to the next page...

* * *

_**A New Day**_

_I did it. __I'm here again._

_She's safe, and I'm back at her side._

* * *

Closing the journal, he didn't give it another glance. Blowing out the candle on his wall, Ravio then gave a silent exhale. He took a few steps to his bed frame, laying back on it, gently this time. Sheerow, sensing his friend's mood, curled up on Ravio's chest in comfort. Then, with his arms sprawled out at his sides, the young man looked up to his purple, crystal ceiling.

His mind soon drifted away, to a place it often did. It drifted to her. To blissful, enticing, and ever-fond thoughts of her. His consciousness was soon to fade out as well, because for now, he could only see her imagine under closed eyes.

_"...Hilda."_

* * *

All he did, he did for her.

To say that Ravio was dedicated to Princess Hilda, was... very much an understatement. His loyalty for Her Highness went far beyond that of a typical familiar. If he had the power—he'd besiege the heavens themselves_ just to spare her pain._

Or, at least... he_ wished_ he could say.

Though, as it would be, Ravio was far too cowardice to take the typical route of a savior; such heroics Link managed to pull off, but ones he could only dream of. Because, while Link was a hero, Ravio was quite the opposite. He knew nothing of combat. He hardly knew how to hold a sword—much less wield it. But, even as that was the case—Ravio swore... he'd _always _find a way to protect Her Highness.

Be it the less traveled path, a pensive one, or from the help of another—whatever he could manage, he'd do it. He'd do it for her. Even as a child, he vowed he'd be the one to save her. He'd be there for her, for as long as they both lived. He proved that today, yes... but he wasn't out to _prove_ himself. He wasn't out to play the hero.

He just wanted to take care of her, in the only way he could. Now, Hilda wasn't just a damsel in distress. —Strike that, she _wasn't_ a damsel in distress. But rather, she was_ so much more than that._

They'd known one another since they were children, and somehow... she'd always managed to be everything he wasn't. Everything he needed to be. She was strong. She was brave. Hilda was the most important person in his life. Though she had her faults, of course, being was hostile, scheming, and envious (just to name a few)—but, really... he'd rather her no other way. She was his salvation_,_ his strength, his resolve. She was his princess.

_She was his Hilda._

_And Ravio loved her_. With all his heart.

He vowed he'd be the one to save her—because she was the one who always saved him.


	3. Redemption

_**A/N:** Eep another short chapter. But I finally set down most the premise and whatnot—so thing's'll pick up next segment._

_Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! _

* * *

It was late that same night; Hilda sat at her vanity. Running a brush through her dark violet hair, the princess found herself lost deep in thought. Thoughts of her actions, and the actions of others. All the choices she'd made; regretful or otherwise. She thought of the people she'd met, the people she'd known. She wondered of the future, of Lorule's new hope.

Her land was now free... but she wasn't so sure if she, herself, was the same. Hilda gazed at the mirror in front of her, yet unsure if she liked all of what she saw. Though... there _was_ something.

Despite knowing her appearance full-well, Lorule's sovereign couldn't help but see the image of her lighter half, in the reflection.

Zelda.

"—I'm so fortunate to have met you Princess Zelda," Hilda said softly, despite knowing her words couldn't be heard. Placing a single palm below her collar bone, she closed her eyes. The radiant face of her brighter half appeared in her mind. "Your kindness knows no bound. Your heart is true. Perhaps your fortune does have something to do with that, but... I know now, that doesn't matter."

The dark princess had once heard a saying. —It wasn't simply chance, when two lives came in contact. It was a preordained happening, something set from birth. There was a_ reason_ people met. They brought lessons to share with, and to teach one another. While Hilda was sure that clearly proved true today—she couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever done the same for anyone. If she ever could.

Regardless of why, both Zelda and Link had done a wonderful thing, for a world they'd never even _see_ again. Hilda only hoped she'd be able to follow in their shadow one day. As Lorule's future queen, _she only hoped_. She wanted to be like those she was so thankful toward; the people who'd help her learn and grow. Like Link. Like Zelda. And most certainly—like one other life, she could never forget...

Ravio. Just thinking of him, the princess clutched her heart.

_...How could he forgive her so easily?_

How could he just come back to her, after how she acted—how she_ treated him. Why? _All these questions flooded her mind, as though she didn't know the answer... but she did. Hilda knew why Ravio had returned, and why he was still loyal. It was simply because...

He was him.

Hilda's mind flipped and turned recalling the last conversation she had with him, before he'd left. Her heart lunged, unsure if it was a memory, or a nightmare come true.

* * *

It was their last day together. The day before he disappeared, and the day before Yuga would leave to capture the seven sages.

Ravio stood before Hilda in Lorule's Throne Room. Her Highness was turned away from him. She was staring at an empty, golden picture frame—one soon to be occupied by her lighter half, very much to her company's protesting. From the first time Hilda had spoken to Ravio of her plan—he didn't approve. He'd spent countless hours attempting to talk her out of it—and he knew, this would be his last chance.

"Please, Princess Hilda," he begged. "Please, reconsider your plan. This—"

Having grown tired of his endless pleading, she cut him off. "—Why can't you just have faith in me, Ravio?"

"You know I've always had faith in you," he reassured her, "but... but something just _isn't right here_."

Even if she could understand the truth in his words, Hilda stood strong and adamant. For Lorule, and for her people. "Your heart's too soft to see the bigger picture."

"This has nothing to do with my personal views, Princess," he stated. Yet deploring her to see reason, Ravio was blatant in stating, "Can't you see past Yuga's false intentions?"

His words made her brow twitch in the slightest. "For the last time, Yuga's on our side."

There was a long pause between the two, before Ravio finally worked up the courage to reply—to say what really needed to be say.

"No, Your Highness," he dared to correct her, "_you're_ on _his_."

Hilda blinked, growing confused with his statement. She turned to face the purple clad boy. His expression was serious, though ever-meek. Tempered, Hilda clenched her staff firmly. Hoping she misunderstood him, she inquired, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ravio was hesitant for a moment, before giving a long and tired exhale. He was at the end of his rope. Getting down on his hands and knees, he lowered his head.

"I'm begging you, Princess," he started, "please. You know—you know_ in your heart_, this isn't right. Nothing good will come from taking Hyrule's Triforce. Yuga says this other world's lively and peaceful—everything ours once was. It isn't fair to take that away from the people that live ther—"

"—And was it fair to have ours taken from us, Ravio?!" Hilda lashed out. To which the kneeling boy could only flinch. Ravio could hear the pain in her tone, the jealousy. He looked up at her in neither anger, nor retaliation, but rather, in his deepest concern.

"...Princess."

Hilda turned away from him, facing the empty picture frame. "—My decision is final, Ravio. Whether you agree is irrelevant. You can stay and watch Lorule in its restoration..." Her demeanor soon reflected his, as she was hesitant and un-wanting to finish her thought. "...Or you can fall with all who resist us."

As it would happen, Ravio preemptively knew how the conversation was to end. For he was quite familiar with Hilda's resolve. Once her mind was set on something, there was no changing it. And while he knew Hilda honestly believed her intentions were for the better—Ravio's heart was set otherwise. His head remained lowered for a few moments longer, before the boy looked up to Her Highness. He stood, concluding with a nod...

As he then turned away.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," said Ravio.

Hilda felt her heart skip a beat. She looked back to him in disbelief, hardly knowing what to say. "You..." she muttered softly, choking on her words, "You—_of all people." _The princess clenched her teeth, glaring daggers at him all-the-while. "Go then!" shouted Hilda, swinging her staff to the doorway. "Lorule doesn't need the help of a coward as you!"

The princess's words would've cut anyone, otherwise—but Ravio could easily see through her raging façade. While she wasn't happy about his parting, yes, it wasn't in anger. It was in sadness. The same sadness he felt. After a moment, though without a second thought—Ravio turned back to Her Highness, getting down on his knee once more. Though, this time, is was not to beg. Instead, he put a hand over his heart and looked up to her. At which the dark princess soon found it hard to stay hostile.

"You're right, my princess. I'm the farthest thing from a hero," he replied, knowing the truth in her words. "But I promise, my best of intentions _are_ with Lorule—as they always will be." He paused. "Because, no matter where, and no matter when..." Ravio slowly gazed up to her. As he had so many times in their lives, the boy lent Her Highness his brightest of grins. "My loyalty forever remains with_ you._"

Again, the princess was at a loss for words. Well... that was a lie. She had a million things to say. But for reasons she understood full-well, Hilda's heart ached with his words. She slammed her eyes shut, and had no choice but to push such feelings to the back of her mind. She turning away from him, one last time.

"Please, Ravio," she said softly, "just leave."

Raising to his feet, Ravio gave one last glance to his princess—in apology; in longing. Because, for all he knew, this might very-well be the last time he'd see her. He then turned away, tugging his bunny-hood over his head.

"—I'll miss you, Hilda."

* * *

"...Ravio," she said softly, again, knowing her words couldn't be heard.

If only she would have listened. If only she would've seen his reasoning sooner. So much of Hilda was made from what she learned from Ravio. Yet, for some reason, she thought it wise to go against him. And for that, if nothing else, _she was a fool._

For the second time that day, Hilda found herself in tears. A drop of regret slid down her cheek. Hilda turned her back on him. —On her voice of reason, on her dear friend. On the person who cared for her the most.

She turned her back on Ravio.

_"I'm so sorry."_

She looked back to her reflection, wanting nothing more than to shatter the mirror this time. All recollection of Princess Zelda had faded. Hilda hated what she saw. She couldn't help but wonder why Ravio didn't feel this very same way about her.

For as he always had, and always would—Ravio'd come back to her. And somehow, despite everything, he was still able to see the good in her. Perhaps he _was_ a coward, but that didn't stop him from having the purest heart she'd ever come in contact with. It didn't make him any less of a hero, in his very own way; any less of a savoir._  
_

_Her_ savior.

Perhaps... since Ravio could find redemption in her, maybe she could see his way of doing the same. Hilda'd done so much wrong in her life, but now was a chance to start all over. And while the path to atonement was long and winding—Ravio would be there to lead her down that road once again. And this time—she swore she'd follow him.

_Ravio was back at her side. _He'd be there to guide her, to aid her, to redeem her. He'd be there to light the way. As he always had been, and always would be—Ravio would be there.

He'd be there to save her.


	4. A New Day

_**A/N**: I don't know anything about writing I'm sorry I'm trash._

_Reviews are appreciated! Be it constructive criticism or random thoughts otherwise. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Early that next morning, Ravio laid in his bed—still asleep, wearing an abnormally goofy smile. Sleep talking in a euphoric trance, Ravio muttered, "Oh, Hilda... what a beautiful shade of violet lipstick you're wearing..." Unconsciously, he clasped his hands tight around Sheerow, who was resting next to him. Rudely awoken, the tiny bird was immediate to peep and squeak in discomfort. Bringing Sheerow closer to his own face, the young man muttered, "You wouldn't mind if I—"

Well, quite on the contrary, Sheerow _did_ mind. Having none of Ravio's annoying sleep habits, the creature slashed his talon at the boy's bottom lip. Promptly brought to consciousness, Ravio released the bird from his hands. "Ow!" he yelped, jolting upwards, clutching his tiny wound. "W-What was that for!?" Sheerow flapped his wings and squawked frantically. It was only after a moment that Ravio's face lit light pink, and he laughed uncomfortably. Understanding Sheerow's displeasure, he said, "O-Oh. Sorry 'bout that, Buddy."

Still half asleep, Ravio mindlessly rubbed the back of his palm to his bleeding lip. For such a little guy, Sheerow sure could—...

_Wait._

Ravio paused for a moment—upon catching the slightest, sleepy glimpse of his hand. Suddenly, he froze, not moving an inch. Through his peripheral vision, his skin almost glimmered, seeming somehow different. Slowly removing his palm his face, Ravio glanced down. _And his heart skipped a beat. _"...W-Wha—?" he exhaled, feeling suddenly exasperated. He blinked. Ravio rubbed his eyes ferociously with his free hand, praying to the Goddesses that he was imagining things. Upon seeing no difference, he trembled a bit. Oh, _Goddesses. Please let him be dreaming still._

Extending his hand out at arms length, he could only stare, traumatized. For imprinted on the back of his right hand was a familiar symbol. It was very faint, being almost unnoticeable. But it glimmered in the morning light. It was the faded symbol of three, outlined triangles...

The Triforce.

Bewildered, Ravio could hardly understand what was going on. Was this real? Was this happening? As anyone, he'd heard the legends, and even _seen_ them paralleled in Hyrule. Link wore the near-same symbol on his left hand. His Hyrulean counterpart was the chosen holder of the Triforce of Courage—quite fittingly at that, but...

_But why did Ravio bare the same mark?_

The Goddesses _sure_ would've had a backwards sense of humor, to say _he _was worthy of such a title, too. He was a coward, in every sense of the word (had he not proved that by the very journey he'd arrived back from, the day before?) —Yet there, on the back of his hand, were three, very apparent, upside-down triangles.

This wasn't happening. This... this had to've been a mistake! A mistake, or—or_ something! _"...Off!" he fussed at the marking, as though it could actually listen. His tone was rather like that of a child's. Seeming to think it'd help, he rubbed furiously at the back of his hand. "—Off!" Ravio shouted again, scratching at it this time. Despite the incessant irritation it caused, however, there was no result in his efforts. What should he do? Should he leave it alone? Pretend it didn't exist? Go back to bed and hope it would disappear by the time he woke up? —All certainly sounded like great options to him...

Suddenly, Ravio felt more lost than he'd ever had in his life. This isn't why he went to Hyrule, and this isn't why tried so hard to restore Lorule's Triforce. He did it for _any_ reason but this. _He did it for Hild_—... wait.

The boy paused for a moment, thinking on the fact. If Link's Lorulean counterpart held a shard of the Triforce... did that mean that, _Princess Zelda's did, too?_

Practically springing out of bed (looking not too different from an _actual_ rabbit), Ravio tugged his hood over his eyes. He rushed to his front door, Sheerow in pursuit. Feeling incredibly unsure about consulting Hilda on this subject at the moment, he knew it was something he shouldn't ignore. Keeping it from her would just make things worse. And he dared not upset Hilda; her temper was far more terrifying than any mark could ever be.

* * *

Finding himself just outside an unusually peaceful Lorule Castle, the boy rushed across the bridge suspended above an endless chasm.

Well, one thing was going well today, at least. He'd yet to see any sign of Moblins, Hinox, or the like. Deducting the peaceful atmosphere of the structure, he was bold in pushing past the heavy, front doors. It was one of the first times he'd done so, in fact. Could this be the Triforce's doin—?

Nope.

He jinxed himself—for the second he stopped on the castle's red carpet, he was greeted with the sight of a familiar swine-like beast. He backed against the entry way, feeling his hair stand on edge. He and Sheerow let out harmonized cries. Okay, yeah. _Maybe _they should've taken the back entrance.

Though instead of a harsh greeting, as Ravio expect, the monster looked nothing less than amused. Giving an unattractive smile, it said, "What's the matter, Sir? Are you lost? Goodness, it looks like you've seen a ghost."

Suddenly, Ravio's girlish shrill came to a halt. He blinked, then regaining a regular stance. "Not... too far from it?" The boy tilted his head slightly, still on-guard. "...You're not gonna eat me?" he asked, feeling legitimately surprised (not only by the fact, but also by the seeming intelligence the Moblin displayed.) The beast shook its head with a laugh—to which Ravio could only raise an eyebrow. Well. That was... new. Then taking notice to his surroundings—the creature in front of him wasn't all that was different, in Lorule Castle.

The young man felt an air of bewilderment pass over him. The castle's atmosphere was widely different altogether. The main hall was, well... it was no longer a death trap, putting it bluntly. It looked run-down, but not menacing as it used to. There was hardly a foe in sight; that unattractive pool of lava was empty and bare (good thing, too. He'd been telling Hilda to get rid of it for years now.) It was empty, but it was peaceful. Ravio didn't have much of a chance to look around, however, as a familiar figure then turned the corner.

"—Goodness. I heard you from all the way down the hall, Ravio."

Noticing her, he perked up. Feeling safe for certain, the boy cheered, "Princess Hilda!"

"Your Highness," added the beast, giving an uncharacteristic bow. Again, Ravio turned back to the creature, entirely confused.

Noticing such, the monster bowed to Ravio as well. "Allow me to apologize, Sir. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Uh... no problem, I guess," he replied, rather unsure of how to handle this situation.

"You can be at ease, Ravio. You have nothing to fear," Hilda added in, stepping over to put a hand on the Moblin's shoulder. "In fact..." She smiled softly. "You should feel safer than ever."

Hearing as much from her, seeing her expression—he started to understand. Looks like he wasn't wrong after all. Feeling an instant wave of happiness rush over him, the boy perked up. "Does this mean what I think it does?" he asked, excitedly.

"I think it certainly does," Hilda replied, laughing in the slightest.

Trotting over to her with a sort of spring in his step, he wasn't hesitant to take her hands in his. With a big smile (however cloaked by his hood), he cheered, "Things are looking better already, Hild—ack!"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, before he felt an unpleasant tugging on the back of cloak. The Moblin lifted him up by his knotted scarf, hoisting him high in the air. Unattractively, Ravio choked and gagged. He flailed in fright. "And just who do you think you are, to be so informal with Her Highness?" the creature asked, giving a low growl. Well. _That was a mood swing, if he ever saw one._

Though, as she usually did, Hilda came to his rescue. She lifted her staff in the air, shoving it firmly to the ground. "You put him down this instant!" the princess demanded.

And doing so, the beast seemed startled. It dropped Ravio (who then fell to the floor with a "thud".) "My sincerest apologize, Your Royal Highness," said the creature, giving yet-another low bow. "I just assumed this... _stranger_ wouldn't be of your familiars."

"_You're_ the strange one!" Ravio dared to retaliate (as he then yelped, when the Moblin snarled at him.)

"Ravio's of my dearest friends." Hilda leaned down, lending the boy a hand up. Remembering his mission, Ravio tried to catch a glimpse at the back of her palm. Oh wait. Hilda always wore gloves._ Foiled again._ "He's always welcome here."

"As you wish, Princess Hilda," the creature complied, giving her an affirmative nod (and a subtle glare at Ravio.)

Going back about its business, the monster turned away. Hilda looked back to the boy in front of her, as he dusted off his purple robe. "Are you alright?" she asked. Ravio nodded, letting Hilda feel at ease once more. "—I wasn't expecting you'd be here so early," she said, changing the subject with a small smile. "I figure you'd sleep till three, now that you'd have the chance."

He laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head (conveniently shielding his right hand behind his back.) "Well... can't say I wasn't really planin' on it."

"There's much I'd like to talk about, regardless. I'm glad you're here." She gave a gentle smile, and despite his rough morning, Ravio could returned the expression from beneath his hood. It almost made him feel the same way.

* * *

The duo stood side by side, strolling down the pathway between Hilda's study and Lorule's Throne Room. They held a comfortable silence, stopping to look out on their land's scene. Occasionally, Sheerow'd peck at Ravio's hand, cloaked by his long, purple sleeve (only to be swatted away with a "shh" however.)

Eventually said silence was broken, though, as Ravio was eager to ask, "So, Princess, maybe this is a stupid question, but—why's the castle so..." He coughed awkwardly. "_Different, _now?" He scratched the side of his cheek, giving a bashful laugh. He knew it must've been the Triforce's doing, but that didn't explain _why_, exactly.

Hilda understood his confusion however, simply complying with a nod. "The beasts that've dwelt in Lorule's Castle have always been subjects, to the royal family," answered Hilda. Ravio knew such to be true, as the sovereign always held some kind of command of over them. "While their loyalty has withstood the test of time, their intelligence and conscious human nature hasn't. You see, they were all Loruleans, long ago. That is, before my family destroyed our Triforce," the princess explained. "But when there was no law, after its destruction—those wishing revenge on my family cast a curse on our subjects." Generations of regret lingered in Hilda's tone. "They were turned into mindless beasts."

"But if that curse's broken now, then why're they still... y'know." Was there a nice way to put this? "...Scary and stuff?"

Hilda paused for a moment. "Even with our Triforce restored, it'll take time for them to regain their previous state." She gazed far off in the distance. Though it was a new morning, their land still looked the same, as it did the day before. "Just all it will for all of Lorule."

Knowing she'd yet to forgive herself for her ways (and the ways of her ancestors), Ravio turned to her. Hoping to cheer her up, he put on an air of enthusiasm. "But with you as our ruler, and the Goddesses looking over us again—I know it won't be long at all before we're as good as new!" He clasped his hands together, hopping in place slightly.

Hilda gave a small smile, turning to him. "Thank you, Ravio," she said earnestly. "Your words are too kind, as they always are."

He grinned, giving an over exaggerated bow. "It's only the truth, Your Highness!"

The princess covered her lips, giggling a bit. Though despite his sweet nature, a single question floated in her mind. Gazing down at his floppy bunny hood, she inquired, "And may I ask you something as well?"

Perking up to his upright stance, he nodded. "Of course!"

She was silent for a moment. Pointing to the rabbit ears atop his head, she asked, "Why do you wear your hood, yet?"

Ravio opened his mouth, preemptively assuming he could reply. He was silenced, however, the second he realized his answer...

All their lives, Hilda couldn't recall a time when Ravio'd hidden his face with her. Most especially, when it was just the two of them. She had a strong feeling she knew the reason he did now, however. When he didn't answer, the princess reached over. Gently taking either side of the hood in her hands, she pulled it over Ravio's head, revealing his face. He looked almost guilty, knowing the princess could see right through him.

"You have no reason to be ashamed, Ravio," Hilda finally said. He voice was soft, and almost apologetic. Ravio wanted so hard to believe her. But he couldn't.

"...Regardless of my intentions, you were right, Princess," he eventually said, gave a weak smile. "I _did_ turn my back on Lorule." And for that, he hardly felt worthy of showing himself to Lorule. And most certainly, to Hilda.

"But where would we be, if you didn't?" Her Highness retorted. Looking away, he frowned. Ravio rubbed the back of his head. He was caught slightly off guard, however, when Hilda reached over to him once more. The princess put warm hand against his pallid cheek. "Please, Ravio," she said, "don't hide your face."

He enjoyed the feeling of her palm to his face for a few moments longer. Taking her request in consideration, he gave a single nod. "Whatever you wish, my princess."

Somewhat relieved, Hilda gave a weak smile. After lingering for a moment longer, she removed her hand from his face. But Ravio, again remembering his mission, stopped her from doing so. He took her right hand in his left. The princess blinked, confused with her company's actions.

"Princess..." Ravio started, wanting anything but to discuss the reason he'd come to her today. But the sooner he asked, the better. "Did... Did you happen to notice anything... _different_, when you were getting dressed his morning?" Ravio inquired. To which Hilda raised an eyebrow, _quite appropriately._ Suddenly blushing, realizing how strange his statement must've sounded, he released her hold, frantically waving his hands. "—No, no!" he corrected himself, "T-That's not what I meant!"

"Are you feeling alright, Ravio?" Hilda asked, shooting him a strange look. "You're acting odd." —Well, he couldn't really disagree with her there. Unsure of how to ask this correctly, if there was a way at all, he simply resorted to the Ravio method of doing things. That being, awkwardly.

"...Princess Hilda," he started, almost shyly, "if I may?" Shifting, he was gentle to grip the top of her glove. Mirroring his, Hilda's cheeks lit a light pink, as Ravio tugged at her silk mitten.

"What are you doin—?" The princess's statement was halted, however, as he lifted her hand for them to gaze upon. They were both overwhelmed in seeing what was there.

It was as he predicted. On the back of her hand were three, faint triangles. Glimmering in the light, and barely noticeable. Just like Ravio's; not unlike Zelda's. Feeling the same surprise as he had, early that morning, Hilda's crimson eyes went wide. She dropped her staff, covering her lips with a gasp.

"It's... It's the—!"

"...The Triforce."


	5. The Coward, the Fool

_**A/N:** Sometimes I write a lot even though it may seem like I'm going no where but ohhooo I promise **there's a place.**_

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are always highly appreciated._

* * *

Very much like Ravio had, early that morning—the sovereign could only stare in bewilderment. Her heart skipped a beat. "W-Why... Why do I—?"

"Are you really so surprised, Your Highness?" Ravio asked, giving a weak laugh. "Hyrule's royal family's long since held the Triforce of Wisdom. It'd only make sense... that the same would hold true for you, too."

"But—" Hardly capable of wrapping her mind around the idea, Hilda put her free hand to her forehead. "I-I'm... _I'm not_—"

_—She wasn't like Zelda. _Really, she wasn't—in the _slightest_. Zelda had endless wisdom; knowledge beyond her years. All learned on the account of one, main factor. That being, her empathy. Knowledge from the heart. And because of that, Hilda was just about as different as a person could be. _—Hilda was a fool._

So why did she bare the same mark?

Hilda knew she had rigorous a trial ahead of her, in restoring Lorule—but suddenly, the expectations felt higher than ever. Not only did she have to live up to the expectations of her people, but the expectations of the_ Goddesses,_ as well. They'd all look to, and judge her guidance... And that was almost as terrifying as the formally anticipated destruction of Lorule.

Coming back to reality (as dazed as she may've felt), the princess looked back to Ravio. In sudden realization, she asked, "Wait... how did you—?"

Cutting herself off, the princess was preemptive in answering her own question. Connecting the dots, she thought on the matter. Hyrule's Princess—her Hyrulean counterpart, held a shard of the Triforce. Just as_ Link_ did. _Ravio's_ Hyrulean counterpart.

Reaching over, she tugged at his long purple sleeve—pulling his hand from out behind his back. He looked almost ashamed, revealing his hand to her, his mark. "...Ravio," she exhaled, in the same disbelief he felt. "I... I don't believe it."

He lowered his head. He was expecting her to be nothing less than confused, if not angered by the fact. With the heart of an actual bunny, he was anything but worthy of the title—and Ravio'd long since proven his cowardice to her. Apologetically, he muttered, "I... I didn't—" He could hardly finish his though, however, as he was caught off guard in seeing a single sparkling tear slide down Her Highness's cheek. Frantically, he waved his free hand trying to calm her down (as though she needed it.) "No, I-I'm sorry, Princess!" he apologized.

And however off guard he was before, he was certainly caught more-so—when Hilda took his palm in both of hers. "Ravio," she said his name once more.

"...Princess?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I should've known from the start," said Hilda.

Swallowing hard, he dared to ask, "Y-You should've known... _what_?"

"I should've know that..." He lips curved to an almost hopeful smile, as all her previous terrifying thoughts were forgotten, "—_Lorule was never without its hero."_

Suddenly, a tingling sensation went down his spine, as though someone'd scratched their nails down a chalk board. "...W-What?!" Instantly, he corrected her. "I-I'm the farthest thing from a hero, Your Highnes—!"

"—You've always hidden behind the assumption that you're a coward, but the Goddesses have clearly seen you fit for a different fate," Hilda corrected, unfaltering in her joy. "I should've suspected nothing less, from the other half of Hyrule's hero."

Ravio felt as though he was now _drowning_ in new-found expectations; suffocating. "Princess... please." It almost stung, but he pulled his hand away from her, tucking it back in his sleeve once more. "Just because Link's a hero doesn't mean_ I_ am." He dared to correct Hilda's way of thinking, but Ravio wasn't about to let Her Highness go on thinking such a_ lie._ "Anyone who believes otherwise is a fool!"

Then, Ravio's words pierced her like a thousand tiny needles, stabbed right in her flesh. They stung, _far_ more than they were meant to. Letting her mood falter, Hilda's violet lips fell to a frown. "Well..." she said, guiltily, "I've certainly proven that much of myself, haven't I?"

Wait. Wait that wasn't supposed to happen. Frantic with the fact that he couldn't do anything right today, Ravio corrected his statement. "No, no! That's not what I meant, Your Royal Highness!"

Perhaps it_ wasn't_ what he meant, but it certainly did hold true. Slowly, Hilda knelt down, picking her staff up once again. In agreement, the princess clutched her heart. "Maybe the Goddesses _are_ mistaken," she said. Though this time, she wasn't speaking of Ravio. She was talking about herself. "Maybe this is their way of punishing us. Maybe Lorule's wrong shall never _truly_ be brought right."

Feeling as though he'd been punched in the stomach, Ravio was immediate to correct her. Kneeling in apology, he looked up to Her Highness. "Don't say that, Princess Hilda. There's hardly a person in Lorule more fit for the title of the Triforce of Wisdom than you."

Hilda sounded almost cross, knowing his obligation to say as much to her. "I'm the farthest thing from wise. Even a child has a better sense of judgement than I..." she hissed. "Children know the _basic fundamentals_ of what's right, and what's wrong."

"T-That's... no way to look to the future," he said (less than convincingly.) "Everyone makes mistakes, my princess."

"—And I've made the greatest mistakes of all," said Hilda, begrudgingly. There was a long pause between the two. Ravio lowered his head a bit, wishing there was a way to help her see otherwise.

"...And where would we be, if you didn't?" he finally replied, taking the very phrase she'd said to him, moments ago. Hilda's eyes widened, as she was caught off guard when her words were pitted against her. She looked to Ravio, who held a small, though hopeful smile. "It's been said that 'the ends justify the means'. Yes, you've made poor decisions, as have I. But you can't let that define you. We're here now, and you have no reason to think lowly of yourself." Sincerely, he asked, "Please, Princess Hilda... don't."

Gazing down at the imprint on her hand, Hilda took his words in deepest consideration. Remembering the last time she went against his judgement, she clenched her fist. Taking a deep breath, she held her hand to her heart. It was a hard fact to face—one _almost terrifying._ But if Ravio thought otherwise, she knew it best to trust his judgement. "...I'll try my hardest."

With Hilda's complying, Ravio's smile grew wide. Perking up, he clasped his hands together. Putting on a lively mood—one just for her, Ravio said, "That's the Princess Hilda I know!" And it really, really was.

She looked down at him, overwhelmed with the infectious nature of his disposition. With a soft exhale, she said, "And that's the Ravio I know." Her praise was enough to liven his mood, in any situation. He gave a small laugh, gazing up at her, almost in amazement.

It was hard to find the courage to move forward, but somehow, Hilda always could. If only he could take his advice, if only he could follow her example. If only he could do the same.

* * *

Ravio and Hilda had since relocated to the castle's library, thinking it wise to have a look through Lorule's historical documents. Whatever knowledge was known of the Triforce, they certainly wanted to know. Now more than ever.

Quoting lines from "Lorule Historia", Ravio recited, "'The first shard of the Triforce resides with the youngest in the line, of Lorule's royal family', that being, you, clearly." He flipped the page. "'The next rests within the land's greatest threat'."

"—Yuga?" Hilda asked, almost hopefully, knowing it'd no longer hold true in such a case.

"I would think so..." he replied. "He was the one who devised the plan to invade Hyrule and overthrow you, after all." Hesitantly, he read on. "'And the last shard remains with..." He swallowed hard. "'Lorule's greatest hero'."

With a small smile, Hilda said, "Well if that isn't proof, I don't know what is, Ravio."

Awkwardly, the boy cleared his throat. "Whatever you say, Your Highness." —Proof? To him, they were nothing more than lies on a page. Changing the subject, he simply said, "Still, though. I do wonder one thing..." He dared to gaze at the mark he wore, then pointing at the three different diagrams in on the page. "The pictures here show the shards of the Triforce filled in." Puzzled, he raised an eyebrow. "Ours are just..._ blank._"

Leaning over, Hilda turned a few pages, eyeing it as she did. After reading silently for a bit, she was sure she found the answer. "...'It's said that the holders can only harness the holy power when they've come to show themselves worthy of such a title... and when they've accept this quality, within themselves'."

The two looked to each other, each basking in the glory, that was they respective complexes. "Looks like Lorule's never gonna get much use outta me," Ravio muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Ravi—"

"—I think that's enough for today," he said, giving a weak laugh, slamming the book shut. "We... We shouldn't be worrying about this now, don't you agree? There's a lot of other things you need to attend to, and I..."

Hilda lent him a kind expression in agreement. Brushing a strand of his deep, indigo hair from his eyes—Hilda said, "You have a well-deserved nap waiting for you." Ravio blushed a bit, laughing bashfully. (...Well, it was true.)

They both stood, walking to the library's exit. Entering the hall, Hilda was to take the left route, and he was to take the right. Before they parted ways for the day, however, the princess paused for a moment. Softly, she asked, "...Ravio?"

"Your Highness?" He looked to her.

"Will you..." she paused, hoping he'd agree, "Will you come visit me again tomorrow, perhaps?"

"I was already plannin' on it!" he nodded.

"And... the next day, as well?"

Ravio grinned. "—And the day after that."

Her expression was warm, thankful. Happily, she said, "Wonderful. It'll be... just like it used to."

He gave a small, joyous giggle. "Exactly like that."

The two stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Seeing their imperfections (now, more than ever); not even caring about whatever flaws and fears overwhelmed them. Because, really... did it matter, on such a wonderful day? Again, the sovereign was quiet, almost hesitant to speak one last time. "And, Ravio?"

He tilted his head, "yes?".

She was quite for a few moments longer, seeming almost bashful to say what she needed. "—I meant what I told you, earlier. You have nothing to fear, anymore."

Ravio blinked. He knew that. "I believe yo—"

_"—Not even the mark on your hand."_

Once again, he could only open his mouth in reply, soon closing it. However much he disagreed, Ravio nodded. "Of course," he said, if only to please her.

Slowly, Hilda bowed her head to him, in the ever slightest. Something she'd rarely done, to anyone in her life. "No harm shall ever come to you again, Ravio." Putting a hand to her heart, she pledged, "_I promise_."

Ravio was beyond surprised with her actions. He gave a bashful expression, scratching the side of his now rosy-cheek. He could tell when Hilda was sincere, and when she was not. And now, she was nothing less than whole-hearted. And that, truly, made him feel safer than ever. Gazing down at his right hand, and then to her, he nodded and complied. "I trust you, Your Highness." Mirroring her, he bowed to his princess. "Thank you."

Really; she was was the one, who always saved him.


	6. Radiance

_**A/N:** Props to the people who can pick out the subtle ALttP inspired scene I added in. In fact, I... think most everyone probably will. __Holla. _

___Ahhh thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. AND HEY_ LONGER CHAPTER. **MERRY CHRISTMAS KIDS.**

* * *

"It'll be just like it use to."

"I'll always come back to you, Hilda!"

* * *

"...What's on your mind, Your Highness?" Slightly teasing in his tone, Ravio waved a hand in front of Hilda's face. She snapped from her aforementioned daze, looking to the bunny-hooded boy. "You've been staring into space for a good ten minutes straight now."

Taken from her memories, Hilda was soon in returning to reality. It was the day after she'd last seen Ravio, for as he had promised, he'd come back to visit her. Though unlike yesterday, Hilda requested his presence in the Sacred Realm. For there was much there they still needed to discuss. And for now, she'd like these matters to stay between the two of them... in a_ place,_ just for them. "Ah... it's nothing." Hilda waved her hand at him, brushing off whatever thoughts that yet-lingered in her mind. Immediate to turn the subject, Hilda decided to have a little fun with him. "And how would you know how long I've been away? Have you been staring at me, all the while?"

Turning pink, he waved his hands frantically, sputtering to compose some sort of excuse. "W-Well...! I-I mean!" He swallowed hard. "T-There's, ah... There not much _else_ to look at here, is there? 'Couple a broken pillars, some dirt. Nothin' ta see here _besides_ you, y'know!" He laughed uncomfortably, hoping she'd pay no mind to the golden power right behind him.

Hilda laughed on the contrary, however. "Oh, so you're saying the Triforce's beauty is no comparison to mine?"

Practically in a tizzy at this point, he turned bright red. Laughing like an idiot, he stumbled over his words for an excuse yet again. "W-Well—! I—! That's j-just entirel—!" Ahhh, how smooth, Ravio. Hilda laughed once more (and Sheerow gave a sigh, at his hopeless owners expense.)

"Relax, Ravio. I'm just teasing you." She waved her hand, walking past him, and towards the Triforce. "I know there's not a thing you'd admire more than the Triforce."  
Feeling his heartbeat slow, Ravio exhaled. But hearing her words, he gave an almost inaudible laugh._ Speak for yourself, Hilda._ "Regardless... this place has changed so much, from the first time we met here." Ever since the day they'd met, the Sacred Realm had been a very special kind of sanctuary, for both Hilda and Ravio. She looked over her shoulder. "Wouldn't you say?"

Ravio laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "You remember that?"

"It's not something I could easily forget," she replied, laughing in return. "Could you?"

Ravio shook his head. "I have a feeling it's something I'll remember for the rest of my life."

The two were quiet for a moment, soon finding themselves lost in memories of long ago. If they were to tell anyone of their first meeting; of that day—the idea might very well seem sorrowful, or one that would like to be forgotten. But for Hilda, and for Ravio—it was rather the opposite. While it wasn't a happy memory, exactly... it _was_ a hopeful. Their first meeting was certainly one that they'd always treasure, regardless of its circumstances.

Hilda put a gentle had to her heart. She spoke fondly of him, getting lost in her memories. "As will I," she said. "That was the first time... you ever made me smile."

* * *

"Princess!"

It had been a long day, and an even longer week. It seemed like ages from an adult's stand-point, so through the eyes of a little girl—it felt forever. Endless in a way that she could hardly comprehend. Lorule's queen, Hilda's mother; the only optimism for the dying land had passed away just a few days before. It was hard to live, as her land perished too. It was the day of Her Royal Highness's funeral, and all in Lorule had come to mourn the death of the land's only light. That is, with the exception of one little girl.

"Princess, where are you?!"

"Princess Hilda!"

A small child with shoulder-length purple hair sat in front of the cracked slab in Lorule's Sacred Realm. She was by herself, and lonelier than she'd ever been. The little girl sobbed into her hands, curled up with her legs to her chest. No older than five years of age, this was Lorule's young princess. Hilda.

Everyone was looking for her. The king'd commanded his subjects to search the castle till she was found. But it'd be hard to do so, when she was tucked away in a sanctuary that she only knew of. Well, only her,_ now_. For it was a little get-away she use to come to, with only her mother at her side. But that was in the past now, it was no more.

Hilda though it there no better place to be than here. Her mother'd told her, she suspected the Sacred Realm would be "very important" to Hilda, one day. For the queen also said that—beyond the cracked slab was a world of perfection and beauty; the most pure kind of place. So surely... if her mother died, that's where she'd have gone, right? —To the most perfect kind of place?

"Mama..." muttered the lost, little girl. "Please come back." Hilda spoke to the tablet, as though someone was actually there, listening to her. Her words were innocent, and broken, but true as a child's could be. "You're the person who took care of me and made me happy. You were never mean, or scary. You were the only person who ever made me smile. And... and now..." The little girl lost her brief composure once again, covering her hands in her face. In the massive world of pain and despair that Lorule already was—Hilda'd lost her only light. "Now you're gone forever! Who's gonna take care of me, Mama!? ...Who's gonna make me smile?"

"Someone, please..._ help me."_

* * *

"Master Smith, I thought we were here to 'morning' the queen?" asked a young boy, wearing an adorable pair of purple bunny ears. Around his neck was a scarf, three sizes too large. "Why's everyone just standin' around?"

"It's 'mourn', Ravio. And hush, Child," said his guardian. "We can't continue till the princess is found."

"Well why she go runnin' off? Doesn't she wanna be here for her mama's funeral?"

"I said be quiet, Ravio," snapped the Master Smith. He shushed him, putting a finger to his lips. Displeased, the little boy slumped in his seat, crossing his arms with a "hmph". Though... it wasn't long before Ravio again opened his mouth to ask some question or another, but he was silenced in hearing a voice. It was a tone that'd only ring in _his_ ears. It was a sad voice, a little girl's voice. A voice that called out only to him.

"Someone please... _help me."_

Ravio perked up in his seat. "...Help you?" he said aloud. "Who are you?"

"I feel so alone without you," the voice called back again, almost desperately.

"Without... me?" Ravio asked quickly, loudly. Despite hearing her voice, Ravio didn't realize that she wasn't talking to him, exactly. "Where are you?"

"Be quiet this instant, Child!" demanded the Master Smith.

"I'm... I'm here..." she replied. "Can you hear me? Where are you? Are you with her?"

Ravio was mixed up between the voice in his head, and the one scolding him. Frantic, he said, "But—but that girl!"

The Master Smith looked at Ravio as though he was crazy. Frustrated, he said, "Enough of your games, Ravio. This is your last chance. I won't tell you again!" To which Ravio was displeased. He gave an annoyed glance to the Master Smith, then crossing his arms once more. Though just as he did, he heard the weak voice once again.

"Please don't let me be alone."

Empathizing with her (though he didn't know why), little Ravio paused for a moment. He spoke to her once more; softly, almost inaudibly. "I... I won't." The little violet-haired boy glanced over to the Master Smith (who appeared not to have heard him, this time.) Casually, Ravio slipped out of his seat, making his get-away. Being so young, so small—it was easy to leave the crowd unnoticed.

Ravio had no idea who was calling out to him, or what she wanted, or where she was... but, in hearing her voice—he felt the strangest sensation. As though it was something he couldn't ignore. Soon wandering the back halls of an empty Lorule castle, he again asked, "Where are you?" as he run wherever his tiny feet took him.

"I'm here," she said once more. "Do you know where my mama is?"

Perplexed by her question, he could only answer honestly. "Nuh-uh."

"I'm so lonely without her," said the girl, as though she could break out in tears—if she hadn't already.

Which Ravio didn't like the sound of, naturally. "Don't worry!" He jogged the slightest bit faster. "I'm coming!" (...Now if only he knew where she was.)

She didn't respond for a few moments, before speaking in a yet-cryptic voice. Though, despite that, her words were more directed now, than they had been yet. "...Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Ravio!" he called back. "Who are you?"

"I'm... I'm Hilda."

Despite having no idea where the voice'd come from, he now seemed to know where he was going. Ravio trailed through the empty halls of Lorule Castle. It was dark, it was dreary. But (for what might have been the first time, in his young life), Ravio wasn't scared at all. He could only think of the little girl, calling out to him. Her voice was comforting, if not sorrowful at the same time. It only seemed to further his guidance.

He came to a wall—seemingly solid, as though nothing could pass through. Though for some reason, Ravio's instincts told him otherwise. Slowly, he reached out, trying to place a hand on the structure. When he did, however, his palm went right through. Despite the paranormal happening, he could only grin, just knowing it was a good sign. Without hesitation, he stepped past the false structure, coming to a long, open path—lined with worn and broken pillars. At the end of it looked to be a large stone plate. In front of it was a small figure, curled up. He heard soft sobs. Ravio knew that very instant—she was the girl who called to him.

Alarmed at the sound of footsteps, Hilda turned. Instantly defensive, she rose, taking a few steps back. She eyed the strange boy over. He wore a purple outfit, complete with a floppy pair of bunny ears. Around his neck was a scarf, doubled up, being about three sizes too large. She looked a bit frightened by him, if not lost and confused. Though, despite her less-than-welcoming demeanor, Ravio only grinned, hopefully. "Were you the one callin' me?" he asked.

Hilda felt her guard lower. Still sniffling and huffy, she paused for a moment. "...W-Were you the one who answered me?"

Ravio nodded. "What are ya' doin' here?" he asked Hilda, stepping towards her.

Though she was quiet again, feeling tears well in her eyes, once more. "I'm... looking for my mommy."

"Is she here?" he asked innocently, as he saw no one else.

Hilda turned toward the cracked plate in front of her. "I think she's there."

Ravio put his hands to his hips. "That's just a big rock, silly," he replied, in such a "matter-of-fact" tone.

"It is not!" said the little girl, defensively. "She told me it leads to a perfect place! Where everything wonderful, _like it isn't here!_"

"Okay, okay." Ravio waved his hands, hoping to console her a bit. Innocently, he then asked, "And why would your mama be there?"

Hilda was quiet for a few moments. It was hard for a child to understand, but Hilda explain in the only way she could. "...'Cause she isn't _here_ anymore. She left... for good." Suddenly understanding, Ravio assumed it was safe to conclude who this little girl was.

"You're the princess everyone's lookin' for, aren't you!" Hilda didn't respond, she only turned away, curling up in front of the plate once more. After looking at it for a few moments longer, drops streamed down her cheeks, and she cried softly. "...H-Hey," Ravio said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta make you cry." —Though,_ he_ wasn't the one who made her cry. It was the lonely emptiness, that the princess felt yet. Ravio reached over to her, but she flinched away—ready to lock her heart up, even at such a young age.

But, with Ravio there... that wasn't about to happen.

With a youthful, optimistic sort-of smile, Ravio asked softly, "Y'know what I do, when I'm sad?" Hilda gazed up to the little bunny-hooded boy, through her teary eyes. She wore a sad, though interested expression. To which he perked up; he caught her attention, at least! "—I like ta' sing and dance!"

Hilda tilted her head slightly. "Sing... and, dance?" That was something that people still did? She'd never seen it, or done it herself. The castle was far too sorrowful for such trivial activities.

"Y'know, when you talk in different sounds! Like, this!" he chimed, speaking in a higher tone. Dropping octaves (as best he could), he added, "Or this!" Hilda raised a judgmental eyebrow at the odd boy, and his strange mannerisms (though he... didn't seem to notice.) Continuing with his description, Ravio took the little girl's hands, pulling her to her feet.

"H-Hey!" she protested, only wanting to continue in her prayers for her mother. "What are you doin—?!"

"—And this is called dancing!" said the energetic child. Despite the princess's weak complaining, Ravio started twirling in circles with her.

"Stop it! You're weir—!" Hilda paused mid-sentence, suddenly feeling the sensation of the activity. It was new to her. She gave in after a moment, gradually copying his actions. And that wasn't the only thing she soon mimicked. Though it was faint, and despite the tears in her eyes—a small smile then spread across her tiny pink lips. After a few more moments of following his footsteps, Hilda let out a single giggle. This was... fun.

"Y'see! Isn't it great?" Ravio said, as she complied. "And it's even more fun when ya' sing at the same time!" He nodded. "I like singin' about happy things—or things that I want to happen!" Without warning, Ravio started serenading her in the silliest manner possible. "Maybe by tomorrow, the sun is gonna glow!~ Maybe by tomorrow, not gonna stub my toe!~" He giggled. At this point, Hilda couldn't contain herself from laughing softly at the boys funny, albeit nonsensical tune. She still sniffled a bit, but he was certainly right; it was enjoyable. "And maybe by tomorrow, the snow is gonna blow!~"

Hilda, still swaying with Ravio's clumsy dance steps, felt the tiniest bit happier with his tune. It was after a moment—but the shy, young princess, repeated after him. Her voice was timid, but somehow optimistic. Very much in spite of everything she'd been through. "Maybe by tomorrow... the snow is gonna blow."

Ravio beamed. "There ya go!" Overjoyed, he twirled her in circles. And as though his mood was contagious—Hilda, too, couldn't help feeling delighted with the_ one_ thing that was going right today. "You've got the hang of it!"

Despite her melancholic mood, one a child should never feel—this strange boy somehow managed to put a smile on her face. In such a dark time in her life, he treated her sorrow. It was still there; it still hurt immensely. But it was like a kiss on a wound; a temporary sedative. She said nothing, but held onto his hands yet.

"You're fun ta' sing and dance with!" Ravio told her.

Hilda smiled ever-slightly, rubbing the tears in her eyes. "You... You are, too."

"Do you feel a little better?" he asked; she nodded. "Do you think you're ready to go back now?" Hilda didn't reply. Unsure of what that meant, Ravio asked, "Ooor... do you wanna play some more?"

Hearing the adult cries far off in the distance, Hilda felt a wave of sorrow pass over her once more. She looked at the cracked plate once more, only to conclude, "We can go back now."

Sensing her yet-lowered mood, he asked, "Y'sure?"

Hilda nodded. But she then paused for a moment... growing more curious about the strange child in front of her. "You said your name was... Ravio, little boy?"

"Mmhm! I don't have a last name, so everyone just calls me Ravio the Bunny Rabbit."

"Bunny rabbit..." That was quite fitting, for such a strange boy. With his hands yet in hers, Hilda was meek to make a request. Perhaps it was a strange one, but she wasn't hesitant to ask, "Will you come back and make me smile again, tomorrow, Mr. Bunny Rabbit?"

Suddenly ecstatic with the idea, he beamed. Nodding up and down vigorously, he compiled, "That sounds like a great idea! Ah... but, I don't know if the Master Smith's gonna come back tomorrow." To which Hilda's expression fell to a frown. He then paused for a moment, however; thinking, tapping his little red shoe. "Oh!" Suddenly getting an idea, Ravio unraveled the long scarf from around his neck. Without warning, he brought it over Hilda's head, then doubling it. "There! Now I have a reason to come back tomorrow; to get my scarf!" he grinned. "But take good care of it though, okay? Mama made it for me!"

Innocently, she asked, "Will your mother be mad if I wear it?"

Ravio shook his head. "She won't know." Hilda looked a bit confused, as Ravio then pointed to the cracked plate in front of them. "You said you think your mama's there, right? Well, if your mama's there, I guess mine would be too." Hilda paused for a moment, starting to understand his meaning. She didn't know what to say. But Ravio, ever-cheerful, simply grinned at the little girl. "We should go back now, don't you think?"

The princess nodded. With Ravio again taking her hand, Hilda turned away from the large structure. —Away from the small hope she'd have of seeing her mother again. Yet, Hilda did glance back over her shoulder one last time... and then to the boy beside her.

Her mother said this place would be very important in Hilda's life, one day. And for whatever reason, looking at the violet-haired next to her... she had no doubt that those words were true. For (while she might not have know it at the time), Hilda'd just found the brightest light of her life, before darkness hardly its chance to engulf her.

She had found her radiance.

And so, just as planned, Ravio came to visit her again that next day. She returned his scarf. He sang to her, they danced, they played. After that, the duo soon found excuses to spend time together, as often as they could. And eventually, they hardly needed a reason at all. The only reason they needed was one another; the reason Ravio joined her again, that present day.

He always came back to her.

* * *

And from then on, Ravio always had a way of making her smile... ever since they were kids. Hilda kept a loving hand to her chest, over her beating heart. Such fond memories and thoughts made her feel strange, though in a very thankful way.

"I'm just glad I was able to cheer you up," Ravio grinned. "Someone of your grace should never be without happiness."

"And I'm glad that's finally an option..." Hilda paused, "for both of us." The princess looked to the golden power in front of them. "Which brings me to why I brought you here today, Ravio."

Call him clairvoyant, but Ravio had a_ strange feeling that_ the Triforce might be involved in their meeting that afternoon. With a small laugh, he said, "And what's that?"

Hilda took a deep inhale. "Well, first off... I'd like your agreement to something," the princess started, "I'd like to keep the Triforce's existence a secret. Just between you and I."

The young man tilted his head. Not wanting to question her reasoning, but curious he asked, "But... how would we even be able to do so, Princess? Now that we're again under the protection of the Goddesses, I think... Lorule would be fairly aware of it's return."

"Yes, you're right," Hilda said, explaining further. "But... for now, just for now, I feel it's best that we keep its whereabouts a secret. We'll let the Goddesses have their hand at Lorule, but you and I shall not speak a word to anyone. For until we've again reached a time of strength... I don't want to risk losing our power to anyone who may seek it for the worse." Hilda gazed up at the triangles—almost in longing. "I want to keep the knowledge of the Triforce to those whom I know will not abuse it. And not just knowledge of it's existence, but... it's_ power._"

Ravio raised an eyebrow. "...Princess?"

"Ravio," she said, "do you know how the Triforce works?"

He nodded. "Whomever touches it shall have their any wish granted."

"Yes," said Hilda. Again, she eyed the holy power, before she turned away. Her Highness instead turned to the boy beside her. "With the Goddesses again caring for Lorule, our land will thrive again. It'll be slow, and sure. But we do not need the wish for our restoration. It's a blessing, all on it's own. Do you understand what I'm saying, Ravio?"

"I..." Afraid that he did, Ravio remarked, "...N-No?"

"I believe the wish should go to the Lorulean whom we have to thank, for its very existence. As such,_ I_ have no right to be the person to take it. It belongs to the person who deserves it. To the person with the purest heart, in all of our land." Reaching over, she put a soft hand to his chest. Over _his_ heart. "It belongs to _you,_ Ravio."

And wouldn't you know, all this talk of the heart had his racing a mile a minute. Stunned, flattered, terrified, he hardly knew what to say. "Princess, I..." Hardly feeling worthy of such a gift, he... didn't get the chance to reject it.

Hilda gave a coy smile, preemptively knowing what he was about to say. "Should I have my wish, I'd just wish you could have yours." Sly, Hilda. _Very_ sly.

"And what if I wished the same?" He crossed his arms.

"Then I command you not to," she winked, though Ravio was anything but amused. He could only frown. Unsure if she was joking... there was no winning with her either way, was there? Regardless, she lent him a gentle expression. "Please, accept it, Ravio. You deserve your any wish," she said. "What is it that you desire?"

He thought about it for a moment. His greatest desire. What _would_ it even be? All the rupees in Lorule? Courage that could outshine Link's? Both were high on the list, yes. But then, as he glanced to the bright pair of crimson eyes in front of him—his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. He looked away, shielding his hair over his eyes, as he then realized his answer.

"—My greatest desire isn't something I want to happen, upon a wish." He said earnestly, apologetically. "I'm sorry, Your Highness."

Hilda tilted her head to the side. Being stubborn as she was, she didn't take Ravio's answer. Regardless, she nodded. "Well," Hilda removed her hand. "Perhaps you'll change your mind, one day." Looking back to the Triforce, Her Highness said, "The wish shall remain yours, whether you use it or not."

"But, Your Highnes—!"

"I've made my decision, Ravio," she smiled at the boy, seeming to enjoy her power over him.

Ravio gave a low grumbled. What a waste it'd be on him. But... he'd always do whatever Hilda said. So he nodded, concluding with a sigh. "Whatever you say, my princess." To which she giggled. Such a sound made him feel a little better, at least. Stepping at her side, he inquired, "But, if you don't mind my asking, Your Highness—what would _your_ wish be?"

She thought about it. Really... there was hardly a thing Hilda desired, that didn't already have. "I can't say for sure." Regardless, turning to him, she did voice the one desire she had in her heart, at that moment. It was one she'd gotten lost in the memory of, just moments before. "Though... I _do_ wish you'd sing and dance with me again."

Ravio's face lit up. "Well that's a wish you don't need the Triforce, to have granted!" Gaining a gentlemanly posture, he stood up straight. Bowing to her, he then held out her hand. Speaking in an over-exaggerated regal voice, he asked, "May I have this dance, Your Royal Highness?"

Hilda giggled softly, gazing down at the soft bunny hood in front of her. Of course he would offer, right then and there. Playing along, she curtsied to him and said, "It'd be an honor, Mr. Bunny Rabbit." Hilda reached over, placing her hand in his. "Sing your favorite song for me, won't you?"

Then just like that, it was though they were children once again. Talking her hold, Ravio was gentle though cheerful in leading her in her request. "Maybe by tomorrow, the sun is gonna glow.~"

"It's bright today, wouldn't you say?"

Grinning, he nodded. "Maybe by tomorrow, not gonna stub my toe.~"

"I wouldn't cross your fingers on that one," she winked at him, knowing his track record of clumsiness.

He chuckled, just as amused Hilda. He twirled with her the slightest bit faster. "Maybe by tomorrow... the snow is gonna blow?~"

"It's a little early for snow in late summer. Don't you think?" she laughed, following his lead. Her steps were eager, they were bright. Everything about her seemed hopeful. Hilda was always more beautiful, when she was happy. He longed for her happiness. And while Ravio loved every side of Hilda's personality, he had to say, this was his very favorite. He loved it.

And that was because, he loved_ her._

"And, maybe by tomorrow..." Stopping in his tracks, the boy gazed at her, almost lost in his feelings for her. Caught up in his dedication, his love... all for his princess. His heart beat fast, but dared to say the last verse of his song; those words he always _wanted_ to say to her. The sovereign tilted her head to the side, curious to his actions—with his continued singing of a song Hilda long-thought she knew by heart. Before she could ask about it, however, Ravio tightened his hold on her hands, bringing her that slightest bit closer.

"...I'll have let you know."


	7. Always

_**A/N:** WOAH okay. Thank you to everyone who's been leaving reviews! They've all been so encouraging and sweet! :'D I honestly thought no one would be interested in my story ahaha. _

_REGARDLESS. Be it kind or otherwise, I love feedback. It really keeps me going! Please feel free to share your thoughts with me; anything you like, anything you think I can improve on, orrrr... anything at all. n_n THANKS FOR READING muah. And happy new year!_

_Also ohhhoho thought you had feelings now I'm just gettin' started. /Shades on._

* * *

"And maybe by tomorrow... I'll have let you know."

* * *

Ravio gazed upon his princess, feeling his own heart beat fast. Looking back to him, Hilda only raised an eyebrow, however. He was acting strange. Again. "You'll have... let me know?" she repeated, rather befuddled. "Let me know what?"

Ravio held his breath, looking down at her, feeling his chest get tight. "I-I'll have..." He stopped, unable to voice his thoughts.

Despite being timid, Ravio wanted _so much_ to answer her—to divulge the secret he'd kept from her, all these years. Lying to Hilda was hard enough as it was—but it hurt even more, given this particular notion. He longed to tell her the truth behind his undying loyalty. But... that was long and far from possible.

Now it wasn't that he thought Hilda was incapable of feeling the same. In fact, he sometimes _feared_ she'd come to return his feelings, one day. Because, if that ever happened, it'd only end in sadness. It'd hurt them_ both. _For Hilda was a princess...

And she deserved a _hero._

A hero: something Ravio would never be. As much as he yearned to be with Her Highness, he'd never allow Hilda to have anything less than a champion. He'd long since come to realize that, being who he was—Ravio'd never be her's; Hilda'd never be his. Despite the mark on his palm signaling otherwise, he knew he'd never be anything more than a little bunny rabbit. —The _farthest_ type person, fit for a princess to love.

Lightly, he let go of her hands. Instantly regretting he ever spoke, Ravio tried to play it off. "It... It's nothing, Your Grace."

But Hilda, being her stubborn self, wasn't about to take that answer. Again, she asked, "You let me know _what,_ Ravio?"

"I said nothing," he laughed uncomfortably.

She put her hands on her hips. "You tell me right now, Ravio."

"But—!"

"—Now!" she said, curiosity growing at light-years a second.

Trying to think of some excuse, he stammered over his words. Should he lie to her? Yeah, probably. But—wait. Instead, he got a brilliant idea. An idea where he'd neither lie, nor tell her his feelings. Cheerfully, he put one finger in the air. Speaking in a sort of sing song tone like before, he said, "Maybe by tomorrow, I'll have let you known_ my wish_."

Hilda eyed him up and down, unsure if she was satisfied with his answer. Regardless, she sighed, turning away fand walking back down the path from where they'd entered. "Then I guess I'll figure out eventually." Ravio could almost hear the sly smile she wore, just in the tone of her voice. "You always tell me anyway."

Ravio took her statement like a mental punch in the gut. He looked back to the Triforce, as it loomed over his tiny figure, almost taunting him. He gave a deep sigh, knowing deep-down, how true Hilda's words_ actually_ were.

* * *

As Hilda had mentioned, Lorule's path to revitalization was a long one. Days passed, merging into weeks. All seemed well in in their land for that while, albeit still in the earliest stages of recovery. Today, Ravio and Hilda sat in a dark, dreary room. It smelled like the musky sent of paint and linseed oil. Across from them was a portrait of who's study this room'd once been; Yuga's. Ravio didn't quite understand why they had to be_ there_, of all places, but he went along with whatever Her Highness said.

"Ravio, I've been considering starting a charity fund for—" Leaning over to the boy next to her, actually looking over to him, Hilda then grumbled a bit. Silent and without a worry, Ravio'd fallen asleep with his head on the desk. He wore an abnormally goofy smile, as he always did, when he was asleep. Sighing, she put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. Sheerow, hovering above Ravio, pecked at the top of his owners head as well. "Wake up, Ravio," Hilda sighed. "I didn't call you here to sleep."

Stirring a bit, he opened his eyes. He paused for a moment, seeing Hilda looming over him. Instantly, his cheeks turned pink, and he sat up straight. "I-I'm awake!"

Hilda leaned on her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her palm. Lending him a sly smile, she asked, "Did you have a nice nap?"

Guilty, he laughed in discomfort. Scratching the side of his face, he said, "...I-I'm sorry, Your Highness." It was hard to stay awake when Hilda was just rambling off all her plans for Lorule. Not that he wasn't interested, of course! He just... well, no, that was pretty much it. He just wondered why she insisted running all of them by him, first—asking his opinion on the matter.

"It's alright," the princess told him. Again, back to business, she said, "I've been considering starting a charity funds for these causes." She motioned to the paper in front of her. "What's your opinion on the matter?"

Dully, he rubbed his eyes and looked down. As always, he simply nodded, seeing nothing wrong with her suggestions. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Your Highness."

Second guessing herself, Hilda frowned a bit. "I'm not sure. Do you think our first fund should go toward the children in Thieves Town? Or should we focus more on constructive causes before—"

"—Princess Hilda," he interrupted, giving a weak laugh. "Why do you keep second guessing yourself?" Hilda was silent, looking guilty now, herself. But Ravio didn't need an answer, to know why. Leaning over, he lent her a kind expression. "Your hearts in the right place, Your Highness," he said. "The decisions you make won't have a poor effect on Lorule."

His words were kind, they put a smile on Hilda's face. "You're right," she tried to tell herself.

"There you go," he grinned.

She was silent for a moment, before standing and looking out the muggy window pane. It was raining today, but the sun seemed to shine yet. "You know..." said Hilda. "When I start to question my choices," —her_ wisdom, _even, "I keep finding myself asking, 'What would Princess Zelda do?'." She glanced at her own glove, concealing the mark of the Triforce. She thought of her lighter half, of her bright smiling face.

Ravio was taken slightly off guard with Hilda' statement, though he looked down at his own mark. "Funny..." he started, then gazing to the his little feathered friend. Ravio pet the top of Sheerow's head lightly. "In almost anything I do, I ask myself, 'How can I be more like Link?'."

Turning to him, Hilda looked down at Ravio's hand. He felt uneasy, any time she did, though he didn't flinch away. "Tell me, Ravio," she asked, "Has your mark of the Triforce changed at all?" Looking down, seeing it yet vacant, the boy shook his head, "no". "I see..." Gazing away, Hilda looked to the portrait of Yuga—then stepping to the bookshelf across the room. Seeming almost hesitant, she took a worn, leather book from the structure. "Ravio?" she finally said.

Curious with her actions, what the little brown book was, he replied, "Your Highness?"

"There's actually another reason, I wanted you here with me today..." Again, Hilda sat next to him. Taking a deep breath, she sat the item on the table. It was a journal. "When I was in here yesterday... I found this."

He raised an eyebrow. "A journal?"

"_Yuga's_ journal," Hilda explained.

To which he could only blink. Well, that explained why they were in Yuga's office, he supposed... but Ravio was slightly confused with what this had to do with_ him._ "...Aaand—?"

"—And perhaps it could tell us more about the Triforce," she said bluntly.

He paused for a moment, then sinking low in his seat. So _that's_ what she wanted to talk about. "...Oh."

"We think Yuga had a shard of the Triforce," she explained, "What if he knew more about it than we do now?"

"Well," Ravio looked to the book, though he honestly wanted nothing more than to throw it out the window. "...I guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

Hilda paused for a moment. "But, you see," She looked away from the journal, to the violet-hared boy beside her. "I don't know what_ else_ we'll find, should we go looking..." Hilda didn't have to say her meaning, for Ravio to understand. She was afraid to find out the truth of Yuga's trickery—the real life he'd been living, right under her nose. Hilda was scared to read it.

With a gentle smile, Ravio offered, "Would you prefer I read it, Your Highness?" So relieved, she gave a weak smile and a nod. Happy to oblige her, he took the object in hand, opening it. It wreaked of the overwhelming scent of mold and paint. Goodness, _the things he did for his princess._

Silently, the boy read through the entries one at a time. There wasn't much to find on what they were initially looking for... though, there_ was_ much else. As he read, Ravio would frown, or grow angered, or wince—seeming nearly pained by what he learned. Hilda's hair stood on edge all the while. More than once, she was tempted to tear the journal out of his hands and read for herself, what lies Yuga'd been living—but she restrained. There were a few moments where _Ravio_ wanted to stop and tell Hilda what he'd come to find, too, but he thought it best and wise to keep silent...

That is, until he came to a certain entry. One, terrible entry. —The very last.

"The day is growing closer; my dear dark princess has yet to suspect a thing. What a fool she is." Ravio felt rage pent up inside himself as he read silently—resisting his every urge to tear the book to shreds. Continuing, he read on, "When we take Hyrule's Triforce, I shall defeat their hero with the power Ganon and I share. After that, the hero of our land would surely show himself. His blood shall be shed just the same." Ravio felt his heart beat fast yet; he sweated slightly, reading his nearly escaped fate. "After that..." Ravio dug his nails in the journal gripping it hard. "Our beautiful Princess shall suffer the same fate as her mother."

Suddenly, reading the next line, he let out an audible gasp. At that moment, he wished the journal would've stayed a secret forever. He dropped the journal, feeling pure shock and horror take over him.

_"At the same hand."_

Hilda felt a sinking sensation in her stomach, noting his actions; Ravio turned white as a sheet. "...What is it, Ravio?" she dared to ask.

Growing aware, he snagged the book from the desk suddenly. In that less-than-convincing voice he always used, when he lied, Ravio replied, "I-It's nothing, Your Highness!" He gave a weak smile, standing, holding the journal behind his back. Hilda was thoroughly convinced otherwise, however.

Unable to constrain herself anymore, she stood in front of him and demanded, "Tell me, Ravio." He shook his head, wincing at the same time, unable to even voice his horror. Hilda couldn't take it any longer. In a swift motion, she reached behind his back. Feeling conflicted, not wanting to hide the truth from Hilda, but not wanting to cause her anymore pain, Ravio didn't resist. He only stood there, feeling sick to his stomach.

Giving into her temptation, she flipped to the last page, the one he'd been on. She glanced it over, putting a hand to her mouth. It didn't seem as horrible as she thought—that is, until she read the last line. Mirroring him, Hilda turned white as a sheet. In that moment, her heart nearly stopped. She lowered her hand, holding the journal at her side.

Hilda felt searing rage start to pent up deep inside her. Daring to, she gazed at Yuga's painting of himself—her anger growing with every second. Ravio could see it. Her rising hate; her sinking desolation. "...P-Princess?" he said, meek as a bunny. "Are... Are you alrigh—?"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Though he didn't need to, to know Hilda's answer. She replied by taking the journal and throwing it at the framed portrait across the room. The layer of glass shielding it shattered in a spider-web fashion, and fell to the floor in broken shards. Ravio flinched at the sound, Sheerow hid behind his owners hood. "Princess Hilda—" he said once more, timid, guilty, scared—and perhaps even more distressed than his princess. Hilda huffed in a fury, however, forgetting Ravio was there at all.

Her damage wasn't good enough. Losing it, Hilda took a few furious steps forward, reaching down to grab a broken shard of glass. She clenched it tight in her hand. The princess slashed at the painted picture, tearing it down the middle. Ravio became frantic, seeing blood seep from Hilda's fist, soaking her pristine white glove. In her rage, however, the princess didn't seem care. Though Ravio certainly did.

"Princess Hilda!" he said, desperately. "Stop—you're hurting yourself!" While she heard him, she certainly didn't listen. She only clenched her teeth harder, tearing at the canvas full-force. "Please, Your Highness!" he begged, though Hilda ignored him yet. And then, while he'd never do so, on a normal day, Ravio grabbed at her wrists, desperate to stop his princess's pain.

"Let go!" Hilda only struggled, slipping past his soft hold, continuing her meaningless revenge.

"Please, calm yourself, Princess Hilda!" he cried, trying to grab her once more. "Your Highness—!" he called... but it was of no use. Ravio's heart beat a mile a minute; he couldn't stand to see Hilda like this, in such physical and emotional distress. Ravio took her wrists once more, almost reflexively this time. Firmly, unlike before, as he was able to stop Hilda in her tracks. Bolder than he'd ever been, he then forced her to turn away from the tattered, broken frame. Ravio refused to let her continue.

_"Hilda."_

Her heart skipped a beat, in hearing her name. Or rather, in _only_ hearing her name. Not a title, not "Princess", or "Your Higness". Just "Hilda". Suddenly growing aware, she gazed up to Ravio, seeing the look of pure distress—if not_ fear_ on his expression. Even more than his words—Ravio's innocent, olive eyes begged her to cease. Suddenly, she was snapped back to reality, feeling dizzy that instant. Distressed and guilty (in more than one way), Hilda found it hard to stand. She clenched her teeth, falling to her knees. Ravio mirrored her actions, kneeling in front of her—putting his hands softly on her shoulders in comfort. It was silent between the two of them for a few moments, though it felt like hours on end.

"...Why?" Hilda asked softly, as she finally spoke. Her voice was shaky, regretful. Hilda held the shard of glass in her now-open palm. She looked down at it, and at her bloodied hand. "Why was I such a fool?"

"How could you have known Yuga would be behind such a thing?" Ravio asked, fair in his question. "You were just a child, Princess."

"But he's deceived me _since_ then, hasn't he?!" Hilda snapped. "When I _should've_ been fully aware of his actions; I was entirely capable of seeing past his façade. But instead... I was _so naïve._"

Ravio tried to reason with her, and make light of the reality. "You weren't the only one he deceived, Princess. He fooled us all," he said, honestly. To which the princess paused for a long moment. Hilda's greatest regret again started looming over her—enveloping her. Right there, as she sat before him.

"...He didn't fool _you._"

He didn't know how to reply. Almost sounding guilty, he trailed off, "I... I just—" To which Hilda was silent. —She needed to voice this regret, as it overwhelmed her _now_ more than ever. She needed to confront it.

"...Why didn't I_ listen to you, _Ravio?" she asked, truly puzzled by her own actions. To which Ravio was taken aback, if not slightly alarmed. —That's what this was about? She looked at the tattered journal as it lay lifelessly on the floor. "Why did I think Yuga would have my best intentions at heart, when _you're_ the one who's always shown me what's right?" —When Yuga'd done his worst to make her life hell, as it would turn out, ever since she was just a child. It was quiet between the two of them again, before Hilda asked the main question in her heart—the one thing that truly confused her yet. Her voice was soft, in a whisper.

_"Why did you come back to me, Ravio?"_

—Why didn't Ravio just forget Lorule, and stay in Hyrule where everything was_ already_ what he wanted it to be? Hilda clenched the shard of glass tight in her palm, cutting her flesh deeper. Ravio gasped inaudibly at the sight, perhaps even more pained by it than she had been. Then Hilda (almost sounding angered with him, in her confusion), asked, "—Why are you still loyal to someone with judgement as irrational as mine?! Someone who _turned their back_ on you?" What could Ravio possibly see, that was still worth-while, in an ignorant ruler like her? Truly, Hilda couldn't understand...

It was after a moment, but Ravio removed his hands from Her Highness's shoulders. Hilda felt a sort of emptiness in her heart as he did—one she also felt she deserved. But then (as she was so very unexpecting), the princess was alarmed in feeling his palm once more. He placed gently over her clenched fist.

"Perhaps you _have_ made foolish decisions, Your Grace... but they've not been for the wrong reasons," he told her. "I know your heart, Princess Hilda, and it's never in wrong place." Hilda looked at Ravio, who was gazing down at her hand—wanting so much, to free her from her pain. "You wanted to save our land, and for that reason, more than anything, I could never bring myself to hate you."

"...And why can't you?" she asked, almost wishing he could. His answer made Hilda catch her breath, as she'd never quite realized the fact in consciousness.

"Because everything I've done—everything that I _still _do... I've done for _you."_

Taking advantage of her vulnerable moment, Ravio began ushering Hilda to loosen her grip on the broken shard of glass she clenched—removing her fingers, one at a time. As he did, he spoke to her; so comforting, so earnestly. "I came back to you because... because it hurt so much to_ leave,_" he finally said. "I didn't _want_ to go in the first place. I was... I was _so afraid_ I'd never see you again, Princess," he explained, "but I knew I had to do all in my power to stop Yuga." —To _save Hilda_. He then glanced up, gazing at his princess. Hilda was taken aback, however, seeing an alarming sight—one she hadn't, since they were kids. A few tears glimmered in the corners of Ravio's eyes;_ he was crying_. "Even if that meant never seeing you again."

Choking up, she could only exhale his name. "_Ravio._"

"I meant what I said that day, Your Grace. My loyalty is forever yours." Taking the broken piece of glass from Hilda's now-limp palm, he tossed the shard to the side. Speaking straight from his heart, Ravio told her the truth. "I came back because Lorule is my_ home._ And that's because," he paused, almost bashful, "my home is wherever_ you _are, Princess, and my fate is just the same." Tears had long since lingered in the corners of Hilda's crimson eyes. They rained down her cheeks, as she was so touched with his feelings; his dedication. "You could be the most foolish princess in all the universe, but..." Gently, he held her mangled palm in both of his. A hold that could heal the deepest of wounds, or the largest of scars. "You are now, and forever will be, _my _princess."

Hilda was overwhelmed. While she didn't feel as though she was forgiven—for the first time since he'd come back, Hilda didn't feel as though she _needed_ forgiveness. It was a sort of freeing sensation. His words made her heart flutter; the princess couldn't contain herself. She wrapped her arms around Ravio's neck, hugging him as tightly as she could. She cried on his shoulder. Ravio left her in true wonderment. His _truly_ was the most beautiful heart she'd ever known.

He was caught off guard, but after a moment of Hilda sobbing on his shoulder, he returned the gesture. He place his arms around her waist, hugging her gently, too. His last statement left Hilda feeling more complete than she'd ever had; it made her feel as though she'd never be alone.

"You'll always be my Hilda."


	8. Rose

_**A/N:** It's very hard to develop characters when you only have like two to work with but ahaaa I shall not be defeated._

_So it uh... it kinda feels like I'm writing Hilda out of character? But like... after the events of the game, I can't really see her acting much different from how I'm portraying her. TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE MATTER PERHAPS?_

_Either way, thank you for reading! Reviews are always appreciated._

* * *

With only a lantern in her hand, Hilda stepped down the dark, dreary hall. It took her through the endless maze of corridors that Lorule castle had to offer, though she knew exactly where she was going. It was to hall she'd walked a million times, but more frequently now, than ever in her life. Hilda'd been coming here the past few days, that is—since she'd found the truth of her mother's demise. The princess turned the corner, reaching her destination.

It was a hall of portraits; painting in memory of Lorule's late royal family. At the beginning of the showcase was a large painting, very close to Hilda's heart. The latest one, the one of her mother.

Ever since she was a child, the princess always came here in the midst of the night. It was the only reason she'd gone so long, without forgetting her mother's face. (Despite her disdain with the artist who'd painted it), Hilda was actually very fond of the portrait. The princess even prayed and spoke to it... quite often—as though her mother we're actually there, listening. While Hilda knew her words would never be acknowledged, that didn't stop her, even as she grew older as less naïve.

Her Grace kneeled before the still image, saying her regular night's greeting. She laced her fingers together, holding her hands at chest level. "Good evening, Mother," she said aloud the vacant space. "I'm feeling a bit better than the past few nights. I hope you're doing well, too... wherever you are."

Hilda gazed up in the deepest longing, feeling a familiar sort of emptiness. She admired the painting; her mother was so beautiful. The queen had hair pitch black, shining the faintest shade of violet. Her eyes were crimson; she radiated a sort of grace, even in the still image. And if Hilda was a few years older, one might even confuse the picture to be a painting of her. Really, she was the spitting-image of her mother.

As her father often told her.

"...I almost told father today," Hilda said, somewhat abruptly. "About... what really happened to you." The corners of her lips twitched downwards, to a frown. Recalling the state the queen's husband had been in, Hilda explained, "But he wasn't in the best shape still." She lowered her head, apologetically. "I didn't wanna cause him anymore distress. I'm sorry, Mother."

Though, today was no exception. Hilda's father'd been suffering for a very long time now, since Hilda was but a small child. At a later age, he'd married into royalty, and after his wife had died, he all but lost the will to live—much less, rule a crumbling kingdom on his own. With a deceased wife and a dying land, the only thing keeping him alive was his light in the dark; the light of his life. His little princess, Hilda.

From a very young age, the princess'd done her part to lead Lorule through its turmoils. Desire to bring her father hope was part of what led her to make the desperate decisions she had. It was out of the dedication she had to her people, yes... but very much out of love for her father, too. And now that it was all over... Hilda had yet to feel that same burden lifted from her shoulders. In fact, it was heavier than ever.

"—Even though Lorule's regaining it's prior state... Father's yet to regain his," Hilda explained, recalling the painful image of the queen's yet-bed-ridden husband. "I'm starting to feel unsure that our new fortune shall shine on him as well... though I do certainly hope so." Hilda glanced to the empty frame next to her mother's. It would inevitably case her father's image one day... though she prayed that was no day soon. Then feigning a smile, with a weak sort-of optimism, Hilda corrected herself. "I mean... I know so. —I'm sure he'll be better soon. Lorule will once again be with its king. And then, I'll let father know..." Looking at the ground, Hilda zoned out, dreading this deed that she knew she had to do. "I'll let him know what really happened to you."

For a split second, Hilda again felt her anger rising. Her mind once more started filling with all the treacherous things Yuga could've done to Queen Lorule. All the pain he could have caused her—that he inevitably _did._ The princess clenched her fists tight, yearning to destroy every remainder of Yuga that left in the kingdom. But, then... feeling the sting of her healing cuts, from a few days prior—Hilda released her empty grasp.

The wounds on her hand reminded Hilda of the truth, of what she'd been so kindly told before: what was in the past was gone, and she could never hope to look to the future, if she continued to let it consume her.

"Mother..." she said softly, "I'm... trying my hardest no to grieve and regret. —I know that's what you'd want for me, I know that's what father will desire, too. And I know," Hilda paused, putting her hand over her heart, "Ravio wants that for me, as well." The princess recalled the traumatic incident a few days prior. She gazed down at her hand. She could almost feel Ravio's palm in her's once more...

_"You'll always be my Hilda."_

"Ah—did I tell you?" Hilda perked up, looking back to the portrait of her mother suddenly, smiling as she did. "Ravio called me by my name the other day! Ah—just my name, I mean. I don't... I don't think anyone's ever done that. Besides you and father." The princess paused, remembering the very tone of his voice.

_"Hilda."_

She thought of him, of his overly cheerful grin, of all the times he'd been there for her—even if she wasn't there for him. And not only on that day. She thought of how he made her laugh, how he made her smile. Of how kind he was, even if the world had all but driven him to the ground. Of his loyalty; the person he was. And the person the Goddesses knew he could be.

"Ravio... Who would've thought?" Hilda spoke gently, a sort of euphoric smile on her face. "I think he'll make a fine hero." With a hopeful expression, she asked, "Don't you, Mother?"

Perhaps Ravio denied that part of himself, and of the fate the Goddesses had set forth for him... but Hilda truly believed that he could be just as amazing as Link, should he try his hardest. In her heart, Hilda already thought Ravio was as miraculous as his counterpart... though, in a very different way. Hilda knew he was anything but brave, of course—she understood that. But as she glanced down at her own palm, she flipped her hand, gazing at her own mark of the Triforce. She remembered the very fact she was trying to pursue, herself...

People could change.

Ravio always encouraged Hilda, no matter how harsh the circumstances. He never stopped helping her be a better princess, and as of late was no exception. He had faith in her wisdom—that she'd come to fulfill the destiny the Goddesses had set for her. He was as loyal as a subject—as a_ friend_ could be. Hilda only wished she could return the favor. She wanted to aid Ravio, as he aided her. And not just with this, but so many things. Her thoughts trailed off... thinking of those _very many things._

"Despite all that's happened in my life, Mother..." Hilda spoke softly, "I feel... less alone than I ever have." With memories still lingering on her life-long friend, Hilda said, "When I'm with Ravio, everything hurts so much less. I think... it's always been that way, actually." Hilda paused, contemplating her feelings. "I've always thought he just had a way of leading me to reason, but now..." With a certain fondness in her voice, she said, "He teaches me how to hope as well."

Hilda paused; her words seemed to spark a dull realization in the back of her mind. "Did... Did you have anyone like that in your life, Mother?" she asked, looking to the empty picture frame beside her. "Was it... Father? Was it the person... you chose to be your king?"

Suddenly, almost unconsciously, Hilda remembered the sensation of Ravio's comforting embrace. It was unlike any she'd ever received. It was warm, it was safe. Hilda put a hand to her heart; her chest felt tight. Acknowledging the new sensation for the first time, Hilda swallowed hard. The princess felt her heart skip a beat, as she dared to ask the question looming over her head.

"...Was it the person you fell in love with?"

—Hilda wasn't oblivious to her feelings, or to herself. Yet... as of late, she couldn't help but question her heart at its core. She knew she'd always felt a very special fondness for Ravio—he was one of her dearest friends in the world. Ravio had always given her a reason to smile, even before Lorule was whole again. Daresay, he might've been the only optimism she'd ever known. But...

He certainly wasn't the kind of person she'd _fall in love_ with.

...Was he?

In the faint light, Hilda gazed down the hall of portraits; every queen was accompanied by their well-esteemed king. Men so regal and refined; heroes to the women they loved, and to a dying land. All her life, Hilda'd wondered who'd end up in the portrait aside her's. She imagined whomever it was to be strong, regal, refined, and nothing less than her own knight-in-shining-armor. So now—picturing Ravio in such a scene...

Hilda could only laugh.

The princess wasn't about to deny that he had his flaws. To start—he was probably the biggest Rupee-pinching gold-digger she'd ever known. His understanding of what "proper-hygiene" entailed was a little less than precise, to say another. He was sarcastic, overly energetic, even a tad unconsciously rude at times. And perhaps his greatest downfall, was, of course, his lacking bravery. Ravio was as cowardly as a rabbit. He was the_ farthest_ thing from a knight-in-shining-armor.

—Yet...

Despite knowing such to be true, Hilda found herself smiling even wider than before. The more she thought, the faster her heart beat. Perhaps he did have his downfalls, but... Hilda wouldn't have him any other way. She loved his goofy personality. That was just him. That was her Ravio. That still made him anything but a knight, however... yet, Hilda felt another alternative, deep in her heart. Perhaps he wasn't a hero, but he _could_ be. Even the Goddesses thought it to be true, and now... it seemed to make more sense than ever. "If he can find redemption in me..." She gazed up to the portrait of her mother, a blissful smile on her expression. "Perhaps _I_ can do the same..."

Her cheek lit a soft hue of pink, like a blooming rose. "I want to help Ravio find the courage in himself." She said, then pausing for a long moment. "I_ will_ help Ravio find the courage in himself." Her heart fluttered, with the words of her new-found resolve. "One day, I promise..."

"He'll be a hero."

All her life, Hilda'd wondered who would end up in the portrait beside her's—and suddenly, she'd come to realize the only image that fit perfectly. That image of the _one_ person she could see at her side for an eternity—for he was one who'd always been there. And Hilda knew, he always would be.

It was the image of a boy with dark purple hair, a blue-striped scarf, bunny ears... and the most cheerful smile in the world.

"He'll be _my_ hero."


	9. Gratitude

_** A/N:** Uhhm okay so the Master Smith's actually called "the blacksmith" in the game, but... aha that's awkward in conversation SO Ravio addresses him as "Master Smith" here. HOWEVER. Given their relationship (cough which gets explained this chapter cough), it doesn't seem too abnormal to me. Whatevs tho._

_Also if you've beat the game and upgraded the Master Sword twice go talk to the blacksmith he has a whole freaking change of heart because he just made the best damn sword in the entire world this is an actual thing haha okay bye._

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. n_n_

* * *

As the days passed, Hilda and Ravio started seeing less of one another. Not on their own will, necessarily, but the princess began getting busier and busier with her newly appointed regal duties. Meetings to be attend, plans to make, papers to sign. Hilda wasn't exactly used to the typical lifestyle of a sovereign, to say the least, but she was doing well to learn her new-found duties in a punctual manner. It was a new weight on her shoulders, yes, but Hilda was happy to take on the responsibilities she'd been waiting for in all her years of living.

...And what was Ravio doing?

* * *

"Man, this is the life." Enjoying the peaceful existence he'd never had the pleasure of knowing, either, Ravio laid back in the soft, blooming lawn just outside his house. Sheerow was curled up at his side, snoozing peacefully. "Don'cha think so, Buddy?" he asked. Agreeably, the tiny creature chirped sleepily.

With closed eyes, the young boy rested his arms behind his head. It was a beautiful day—blue skies, no longer fading from orange to gray. The once dying grass beneath him was now patchy and green. Lorule really did feel like an entirely different world, from the last time he was here. With hardly anything else to do, Ravio turned on his side, then poking Sheerow with his pointer finger. The tiny creature twitched in annoyance; Ravio just giggled.

Anyone else might found his new life to be dull and unfulfilled—but Ravio was nothing less than entirely satisfied with his "retirement". Giving a contented sigh, he rested back once more—this time, with his ear to the ground. He heard nothing but the wind blowing through the trees and the sound of his own beating heart.

Ravio had always believed himself to be a tiny part of a world that was so much larger than he could ever image. And now, despite everything, he felt smaller than he ever had. Learning Lorule was just one half of another world, finding his _own_ other half (whom he believed was more worth-while than he could ever hope to be), Ravio thought of himself as nothing more than a little Maiamai, forever stuck on the under-side of a rock. But—_in spite_ of everything... he'd come to learn, that really wasn't so bad. 'Cause even the smallest speck was still_ part_ of the world. —And that little speck could help change its fate, should it really try.

A certain dear friend of Ravio's was the one who helped him fully realize that.

"I wonder how Mr. Hero's doin'?" the boy ask aloud. "Bet he's happy ta have his place back to himself. Y'know, with a bed ta sleep on a what not." He laughed. Again laying on his back, he said, "Well, wait. What am I talkin' about? He's probably livin' it up in the castle by now. Prolly a full-fledged knight or somethin' like that, y'know?" Ravio gave a sly sort of grin. "Bet Princess Zelda really has it in for him now—she prolly got him wrapped around her finger. But I mean, who wouldn't be? She sure was pretty—almost as pretty as Her Grace!" Ravio laughed. "He's probably just fine with that, though." He paused for a moment. "...I wonder if he's as head-over-heels for her, as I am for Hilda? Hm. Well, if he isn't now, then he's sure gonna be. Maybe I shoulda' gave him a warning or something?" He laughed, then, feeling a light sort of somberness. Ravio gave a weak smile. "...Sure hope he gets his chance I never will." Ravio was quite for a moment before sitting up, gazing to the light-blue sky. Feeling a very fine mix of jealous, admiration, and optimism, he spoke softly.

"...The best of luck to you there, my good friend."

After staring at the clear, blue sky for a few moments longer, Ravio felt himself determined not to be melancholic on such a wonderful day. He stood; Sheerow did the same, rising from his sleepy state. Dusting himself off, Ravio gazed over his shoulder, past the top of his purple crystal house, he saw the familiar skyline of Lorule Castle. He gave a weak smile. "Sure wish we could go see Hilda today though!" he said, Sheerow cheeped in agreement.

But then, so very expecting, Ravio jumped and yelped slightly as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "Probably better ya didn't there," said the person behind him. "Heard she's a pretty busy gal lately." Pivoting on his heel, Ravio was greeted with a familiar figure. One he'd certainly been dreading, yes, but was still overjoyed to see, none-the-less.

"Master Smith!" He gave a bright grin. Peeping cheerfully, Sheerow flailed in greeting as well.

"Ravio," he smiled.

Then realizing the situation, why the Master Smith must've been there at all, Ravio laughed uncomfortably. "It's, uh... It's been a while!"

"I'd say so," he replied, sounding almost scolding. —To be fair, Ravio hadn't seen the blacksmith since before he left for Hyrule. He did consider visiting him and his wife, though, of course! ...But given a few _very certain details,_ he was hesitant and unsuccessful to do so. "Back from your journey and you didn't even come check in with us?" The blacksmith said, giving a sigh. "Should've expected as much from an air-headed kid like you."

Ravio laughed uncomfortably, though a bit befuddled with the fact that he cared at all... but the Master Smith usually took whatever chance he had to scold him. Even if it wasn't meant to be, however—Ravio always thought it to be a loving gesture. He rubbed the back of his head. "Ah—yeah. Sorry 'bout that... I've actually been back for a while now," he admitted. He gave a weak smile, feeling like just as much of a burden to the Master Smith, as he always had.

Ravio'd been acquainted with the Master Smith and his wife from a very young age. They were, more or less, the only family he knew—albeit not in blood relation. Ravio's parents were killed when he was still just a newborn baby, and while the blacksmith and his wife were less than wanting to take in a child, they were just about the only people left who were willing. The Master Smith'd only taken him in under the impression that he might end up being a valuable apprentice one day... though, that never turned out to the be case, either. All his life, Ravio'd felt like a burden to them, given the fact.

Regardless, there was hardly anyone else he felt more grateful towards. He'd never find it in his heart not to love them as his family, even if they never felt the same.

"Well, no matter. You're here now, safe and sound," the Master Smith said in reply, patting the younger boy's shoulder as he did.

Ravio smiled wide, happy his lecture was cut short. "Right!" he complied. Wow, the Master Smith sure seemed to be in a good mood today! Did that mean he was off the hook from... anything else immoral he might've done, too?

But then, without removing his hand, the blacksmith gave a coy sort of smile.

"...And did you happen to bring back all those items that I know you stole from my shop?"

To which Ravio's heart nearly stopped.

There was a long, drawn out pause...

A drop of sweat slid down the side of his now-pallid face...

He dared not to show his fear—only grinning yet.

"...Haha I bet we sure have lots of catchin' up to do! How's the wife? How's the business? Make lots of weapons lately? Please don't strangle me—wow bet you're thirsty! Let's go inside I'll get'cha somethin' ta drink gee it's great to see you!" Rushing past the older man, Ravio bolted inside with Sheerow in pursuit.

...Well this was gonna be fun to talk himself out of.

* * *

Ravio and the blacksmith sat at the boy's conveniently placed dining table in his otherwise train-wreck of a home. The younger sat quietly, entertaining an almost shameful look on his face. He dared not to speak, feeling his own demise approaching regardless. However, the blacksmith seemed nothing less than amused. Perhaps Ravio didn't notice in his fear, but the older man was even smiling.

"You know how rare some of those items were. You know how long it took me to make some of them," the blacksmith finally spoke, as Ravio had nothing to say for himself. The younger boy nodded in guilt. "Are you going to tell me why you took them without my permission?" he asked. Ravio winced, only able to shake his head "no". "...Then are you going to tell me_ where_ they are?" Again, Ravio shook his head; the blacksmith sighed. "—Can you at least tell me where you went, Ravio?" he finally asked, looking to him with crossed arms.

Ravio paused for a moment, again, shaking his head. He doubted the Master Smith would even believe him, should he tell the truth. The older man gazed at the younger with a judging stare. It wasn't but a moment before the Master Smith gave a long, drawn out sigh. He just nodded, much to Ravio's surprise.

"Well, I'm sure you have your reasons," he said, sounding nothing less than understanding. "I know you wouldn't've done it otherwise."

Ravio blinked twice, nothing less than entirely bewildered. "You... You do?"

The Master Smith nodded again. "I won't pester you about it. If you want to tell me, you can. If not—I understand."

Blinking again, Ravio raised an eye brow skeptically. That was it? No shouting? No threats? Goddesses, what happened to the blacksmith while he was gone? It was rare, to say the least, for the Master Smith to be so hospitable, so understanding. He almost seemed like an entirely different person... which only made Ravio feel that much worse about the ordeal. "I... I'm sorry," Ravio finally said; softly, earnestly. He looked down at his lap, zoning out.

Seeing the guilt Ravio still held, the older man put on a bright smile. "Now then, you can make it up to us by comin' back and visiting my wife and I again though! We were _almost_ startin' to worry about ya'."

Ravio paused for a long moment, before swallowing hard. "A-Actually, Master Smith..." he started, "I... I can pay you back in full." Ravio looked to he sack of Rupees across the room (wanting to cry at the very thought of giving up the profit he'd made.)

"No, no." The blacksmith shook his head. "There's no need. Keep whatever you have; you need it more than we do. "

He was surprised by the blacksmith's notion... but less-than inclined to argue over it. "Are... Are you sure?" he asked, to which the Master Smith nodded... and _smiled._ While Ravio was caught incredibly off guard by the blacksmith's hospitality (and abnormally uncharacteristic mood), he returned the expression. "If you say so," he agreed.

"I do," he laughed, "—I didn't come here today ta' take your money..." he reiterated. "Or to scold you."

Forever surprised that day, Ravio blinked twice. "Wait... really?" Growing cautious and curious, he asked, "You... You didn't?"

He shook his head. Then reaching in his rucksack, the Master Smith added, "I have a delivery."

"Huh?" Ravio tilted his head, caught off-guard by the fact. Reliving the younger boy of his curiosity, however, the blacksmith then took out what looked like a folded purple garment. He placed it on the table, in front of Ravio. "...Uh." Eyeing it, yet confused, he could only ask, "...Clothes?"

"It's a uniform," he explained. "And..." Then unfastening the belt strapped across his torso, the Master Smith grabbed the sword and sheath that he once carried on his back... then placing the weapon in front of Ravio, too. "_This_ is for you, as well."

"...H-Huh?!" Ravio blurted once more, caught substantially off-guard. Growing alarmed, he asked, "W-What are_ these_ for?"

Simply, the blacksmith replied, "The Princess Hilda sent a letter to my wife and I, asking us ta' make 'em for you."

...Making Ravio's heart skip _yet another_ beat.

Distressed at the very mention of Hilda's involvement, he immediately asked, "Wait—for what?!"

"She didn't mention," the blacksmith said—shrugging a little _too _casually.

"W-Wait!" Ravio said hastily, "Wait wait wait—there's gotta be a reason!" The Master Smith only laughed, entertained with Ravio's behavior. He frowned in frustration, however, less than amused on the contrary. This was no laughing matter! Regardless, he was given some relief as the Master Smith took out one more item. It was a letter adorning a purple seal that went easily recognized by Ravio. Snatching it from the older man's hands in less than a second—Ravio tore it open, reading it at the speed of light.

* * *

_Dearest Ravio,_

_I apologize for being unable to deliver these packages to you personally; my time has been scarce lately, as you know. I hope you'll find them to your liking regardless._

_However, I'm sure you have many questions as to why these items are now in your possession. Please come to the castle tomorrow afternoon and I'll have your answers. Bring your new sword and wear the uniform the blacksmith's wife so kindly made for you. I'll be waiting for you in the south courtyard._

_I look forward to seeing you again._

_Love, Hilda_

* * *

Ravio put a hand to his forehead, resting his elbow on the table. "Oh Goddesses," he exhaled, practically hyperventilating at this point. What crazy ideas had she gotten into her head now—sending him uniform and_ sword?_ Praying to the Goddesses he was connecting all the wrong dots, Ravio eyed the letter once more. His heart skipped a beat as he reread one particular line.

_His _new sword.

Ravio paused for a moment. Looking down at his gifts once more, really observing them for the first time, the boy was hit with a certain realization. "Wait..." he said. "_You_ made this... for _me_?" He pointed to himself; the older man nodded. Suddenly feeling an immense sort-of gratitude overwhelm him, Ravio paused. "Master Smith... I..." He looked back up to the other. "I don't know what to say." He bowed his head a bit. Despite everything else he felt, Ravio could only smile in the most earnest gratitude. "Thank you... Thank you very much."

Noticing Ravio's behavior, the Master Smith was suddenly alert. Not about to let Ravio go thinking he'd gone soft, the older man cleared his throat. "W-Well. Ah. It's not like I wanted to, though. But I couldn't just ignore a request from the princess or anything. Besides, if you should be thanking anyone, it's my wife. She was up all night finishing that tunic for you." Ravio glanced back down, seeing the garment. Taking it in hand, he held it up. It was dark-fuchsia in color. It came with a matching, pointed hat and black under-armor. All around, it seemed... _very familiar. _Suddenly, Ravio realized why.

—Because it looked just like Link's.

Ravio was quite for a moment before, still gazing away. Suddenly, he started to realize why the blacksmith was acting so different, why he had such an immense change of heart. Ravio understood why him and his wife'd made him such wonderful gifts. Why his tunic looked just like Link's. "A few weeks ago..." he started, giving a coy sort-of smile, "you guys met another boy who wore somethin' like this—didn't you?"

With a laugh, he replied, "How'd'ja know?"

"Ah—he's..." he paused, thinking on his time with Link. Though it was only for a short while, they were happy, warm memories. "He's a good buddy of mine."

"Really? You're a lucky fellow then," said the blacksmith, "He's quite the guy!"

With a very fine mix of jealousy and admiration stirring in himself once more, Ravio looked down at the purple garments and paused. "Yeah," he replied, sounding almost sad. "He really is."

"Y'know..." The blacksmith smiled at the boy from across the table. "Doesn't really surprise me him and you'd get along," he said. "He kinda reminded us of you."

Ravio perked up a bit—then laughing uncomfortably. "Y'think so?" He scratched the side of his cheek awkwardly. "Yeah, we uh... we kinda look alike, don't we?"

"Well, yer near identical I'd say!" the blacksmith laughed once more. Shaking his head, he added, "—But that wasn't why."

Ravio raised an eyebrow. "...Huh?" he said, once again.

The Master Smith paused. Then sounding more sincere than Ravio might have ever heard him, he explained, "I made him a sword, ya see. The best sword I've ever made, I gotta say." He gave a warm smile. "Really helped me remember how much I love smithin', y'know?" He was quite for another moment. "Helped reminded me a the good in myself... helped remind us a' the good in everyone." And then, as Ravio was so very unexpecting yet, he placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Kinda like _you."_

Ravio blinked, feeling almost bewildered as he caught his meaning. The Master Smith really... thought that about him?

Despite all the trouble—all the inconvenience he'd ever caused him and his wife, he really... thought that he was like Link, in that sense?

He thought was _worth-while_?

After a moment, the fact sunk in. Again, Ravio looked to the Master Smith with a beyond-grateful smile. His compliment had meant more to Ravio than he'd ever explain, as he never in his life thought someone would _actually_ think he and Link we're alike. "Thank you, Master Smith," he said once again. "I hope... I hope that'll always be the case."

"Eh. Knowin'_ you_," he winked at the younger boy, "I don't think it ever _couldn't_ be." Ravio laughed bashfully at the comment, again rubbing the back of his head. With that, the blacksmith gave a kind smile and stood. "Anyway, it's gettin' late," he said. "I better be headin' back."

"Ah, tell your wife I said thanks for the tunic," Ravio said graciously.

"Come tell her yerself, one day soon," he winked back.

"Ah... right," he laughed a bit, then pausing. "And..." Looking to the weapon he'd otherwise dread, Ravio added, "Thank you for the sword, Master Smith." He gave a kind smile. "I'll take good care of it."

The blacksmith laughed. "Yeah yeah," he replied. "Just put it to good use with whatever silly scheme that princess has up her sleeve tomorrow," he said; Ravio laughed awkwardly and nodded. Then turning away and waving, the Master Smith_ ever-so-casually_ added, "...And tell her you're in love with her already, while you're at it!"

...To which Ravio, literally, fell out of his chair.

Regardless, picking himself up off the floor to the sound of the Master Smith's hardy, fading laughter, Ravio could only smile. He knew Link had a way of bringing out the best in people, but this was nothing less than a surprise, regardless. Probably the most wonderful surprise of his life in fact. 'Cause. Y'know. He wasn't dead now or anything._ That visit'd gone better than he ever could've even dreamed. _

But then looking back to the items he dreaded so much, his happy expression faded slightly—to that of curiosity, of anxiety. Remembering the letter he'd read moments before, he groaned, daring to eye it over once again...

He hadn't seen Hilda for weeks, now she was just summoning him out of no where and sending him "gifts" at her own pleasure. He took the soft purple tunic in hand, only daring to gaze upon the sheathed sword. He then paused, looking down at his faded mark of the Triforce.

He gave a deep, inaudible sigh. With a small frown, and despite knowing full-well the answer, he asked, "...What do you want from me, Hilda?"


End file.
